A Pirates Life for Me!
by bmrdbgt
Summary: CHAPTER 23 updated! Yo ho Yo ho a pirate life for me, based on the movie Pirates of the Caribbean I wrote and twisted the plot a bit to create a DBZ/GT version. Read and enjoy... PLEASE! PS I do not own POTC or DBZ. I do own Ryanna
1. Docks of Port Royal

****

A Pirate's Life for Me!

Hellos! Sorry I haven't been updating my stuff for awhile but I had a major case of writers block and I've also been working on my Novel which I will give you a preview of soon. So here's a new Fic based on "The Pirates of the Caribbean."

Chapter 1: Docks of Port Royal

The salty sea air blew the palm trees and sails in the cove of Port Royal. Several ships were put into dock as storm clouds blew around causing an eerie sensation. A song for children was carried by the wind in an echo.

"We're devils we're black sheep we're really bad eggs drink up me hearty Yo-ho!" Near the dock two ten year old children danced around, singing and laughing. "Yo-ho, Yo-ho a pirates life for me!" Ryanna, the young girl, laughs and spins around.

"Can you feel it Goten? It is the storm of doom and shall bring pirates into our border!"

"That it is, Milady." Goten bowed smiling. Ryanna and he had been friends since birth considering their parents were life long friends themselves.

"Goten stop calling me that." Goten gave a silly grin and jumped onto the fence board.

"Do you really think we will see Pirates milady?" Ryanna rolled her eyes and shrugged. She lifts up her skirt and steps up onto the fence as well.

"I hope so; I think it would be exciting to meet a pirate. Father says I'm daft to think such thoughts." A distant horn interrupted their conversation and a bright smile came to Ryanna's face. A carriage escorted by a fleet of soldiers on horses approached the dock. The footman stepped out and opened the carriage door; Governor Damien Coutsa'n stepped out.

"Father!" Ryanna smiles and runs over. Damien's smiles fell from his face.

"Ryanna, what are you doing out in this ghastly weather?"

"I came with Goten to look for Pirates, father." Damien lets out a soft chuckle and pats her in the head.

"My daughter, all pirates who come into this bay or even a few feet from it will be charged with Piracy and given what they deserve."

"Yes a short drop and a sudden stop." Governor and daughter turn to the carriage where Goten's grandfather and the commodore of Port Royal stepped out.

"Ah, Commodore Son, Bardock, I appreciate your decisive explanation but I would not it expressed in front of my daughter." Ryanna whispers to Goten.

"What does he mean by a sudden stop?" Goten put his hands to his neck and acted like he was choking. Ryanna's eyes widen and Damien cleared his throat.

"That goes for you too, Goten." Ryanna giggles as Goten lowered his hands and laughed nervously. Turning to her father Ryanna brushed back a lock of her hair.

"Actually father I find it all fascinating. Who knows what wonders come out of living a life of Piracy?" Damien and Bardock shared a laugh.

"Ryanna you are so much like your mother; and that's what scares me." The head of the dock walks over to Damien and starts talking about the wages of the docking. Goten's curious ebony eyes then spotted a new ship pull into the dock.

"Hey Ryanna look!" Ryanna turned to Goten then to the ship.

"The Royal Pride, hmmm I've never heard of it. It must be a merchant ship. Come on let's check it out!" Both children run over and spot the captain of the new ship. He was a bit short but had a flame like hair do that made up for it. His face was stern but very handsome. He wore casual clothing fit for a sailor and a piercing in both ears. At his side was a young boy whom looked around their age. He wore similar clothing to captain and had lavender hair with piercing blue eyes to add. His loose shirt exposed his small yet rough chest and a bit of his scarred arms.

"Hey it's a boy. Let's ask him to play with us, Goten!"

"Sure, let's go!" Both run over to the boy waiting for the captain to leave before talking to him. "Hello!" Goten says to the boy extending a hand. "Welcome to Port Royal!" The boy looks up and smiles softly.

"HI," he seemed to be a bit shy and nervous as he answered and shook Goten's hand. Ryanna then spoke up.

"We're looking for pirates! Want to play with us." The boy gulped but the recomposed himself and smirked.

"Why look for pirates when you can actually be one!"

"Hey good idea, what's your name?" Goten asked now excited about playing.

"Trunks, what are your names?" Ryanna pointed to herself.

"I'm Ryanna Coutsa'n and this is my best friend Goten Son." Trunks smiled and jumped up onto a barrel.

"Now you scabrous dogs I'm the captain here, hence to braces! Set the sails, weigh the anchor!" Goten saluted.

"Yes sir!" Ryanna just laughed and clung to Trunks which surprised him a bit.

"What should I do captain?" Trunks laughed and tickled her.

"You will be my woman! You will give me pleasure and bear my children!" Ryanna laughed and ran from Trunks.

"You'll have to catch me first pirate." Trunks chased after her all up and down the dock. Ryanna's heel cracked and slipped on the wetness of the dock and she fell into the water.

"Ryanna!" Goten yelled out. "She can't swim Trunks! Somebody help!" Trunks took off his boots and jewelry quickly.

"Watch my affects." trunks dived into the water after Ryanna as Damien, Bardock, and Trunks' Father ran over.

"Goten what happened?" Damien leaned over towards the water.

"We were playing with our new friend and Ryanna tripped and fell in. Trunks dived in after her."

"Who's Trunks?"

"My son," the captain of the boat spoke up also looking over the dock trying to spot the two children. It was second later when Trunks emerged with Ryanna in his arms both of them gasping for air. "Hurry and pull them out!" Trunks pushed Ryanna up with a little help from his father's crew before he pulled himself up.

"Oh Ryanna are you alright?" Damien looked her over to make sure she was alright." Ryanna nodded and coughed a bit as she was wrapped up in a towel. Damien turns to Trunks and his father. "I give you great thank young man. You saved my daughter."

Vegeta, the captain, eyed the girl just then and shifted uncomfortably. "Say your welcome, son." Trunks stood up straight and bowed.

"Oh yes it was no trouble, I was merely helping my new friend."

"I see, what is your name again?"

"It's Trunks and this is my father, Vegeta. " Trunks professionally extended his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir." Damien was about to shake it until he saw a mark on Trunks' arm; the letter P, which stood for Piracy.

"You filthy scum, how dare you even touch my daughter!"

"Father?" Ryanna looked on in confusion. Vegeta glared and pulled trunks behind him.

"This is the gratitude we get for saving your daughter."

"Get out of my port before I send you to the gallows! You're lucky I'm letting you live!" Vegeta growled under his breath and grabbed Trunks by the collar of his neck and pushed him onto the ship. "Com on lads, back to Tortuga!"

Later on Ryanna and Goten watched sadly as The Royal Pride sailed into the distant storm. "I can't believe I finally meet a pirate and didn't even know until it was too late!"

"Yeah, talk about being Ironic. No wonder he was so good at playing the part." Ryanna sighed and turned to leave. After taking a few steps she hers a clunk on her heels. Looking down she saw she had stepped on a gold medallion. She picked it up and admired the detailed carvings with the mark of the pirate flag on it.

"Did Trunks drop this?" She looks around but Goten called her name.

"Ryanna come on your dad wants us inside!" She puts the medallion in her bodice before running over.

"I'm coming!"

__

Woo hoo first chappy done… lol… I had been inspired when I watched the movie like a gazillion times so I decided to write it out and now here it is… I'll probably be doing more work on this then my other stories because I have this one written out already but I promise to keep updating ASAP on all my stories… FYI if you have any questions or concerns my E-mail is thank you and review!


	2. 8 years later

****

A Pirate's Life for Me!

Hellos! Sorry I haven't been updating my stuff for awhile but I had a major case of writers block and I've also been working on my Novel which I will give you a preview of soon. So here's a new Fic based on "The Pirates of the Caribbean."

Chapter 2: 8 Years later

The highest hill in Port Royal was the location of Ryanna's home. It was a grand mansion surrounded by vines and beds of rose bushes and daisies. The larger rooms were located on the towers of the mansion that also had connected balconies. On one of those balconies Ryanna stood on looking over the land and out towards the sea. The sea had been something she had been dying to explore since she had been hearing stories of adventurous pirates in the tavern she would sneak into with Goten at her side, as always. A knock on her door interrupts her thoughts.

"Ryanna may I have a moment?" Her father's voice rang through the door.

"Yes come in." Ryanna adjusts her robe to cover herself as her father walked in. A bright smile was on his face as he looked at her."

"My daughter, I have a gift for you. It was just sent in from London. It was designed by the greatest dress makers in all of England." A maid walked in behind him carrying a box opening to reveal a beautiful white gown. The bodice was decorated with pale peach lace and gold trimmings. The skirt had golden lace stitched into the hem. Riana gawked.

"Oh father, it's beautiful, however it is neither my birthday nor Christmas… may I inquire as to the occasion if why I'm receiving such a gift?" Damien lets out a chuckle.

"Curious as always, but honestly does a father need a reason to dote upon his daughter?" Ryanna cocks an eyebrow not believing him.

"Oh alright," Damien sighs. "You have heard about the ceremony that is taking place this afternoon?"

"Ceremony, you refer to Goku's promotion ceremony?"

"Yes but it is no longer Goku's, you know his son Gohan."

"Yes, Goten's brother, what of him?" Damien sighs and walks onto the balcony.

"Well Goku decided to pull himself out of the military core. He's now on the docking crew in Motinego. Bardock, rest his soul, wanted family to take his place as commodore."

"Ah I see, and Gohan is next in line. However I still do not see what this has to do with buying me a dress."

"Well as my daughter you are acquired to come. I want you to do more then simply clap and wish Gohan luck. I-" He stutters and loosens his collar. "I want you to search for husband material." Ryanna walks over and sees a distant gaze in her father's eyes.

"My daughter," he sighs and turns to her. "Before she died, your mother and I had wished the best for you in marriage. Someone who would take care of you both personally and financially. All the comforts we gave you as a child we wanted you to have the rest of your life. Please do us a favor and find a decent man. Only the best will be at the ceremony so I want you to keep your options open in finding that man."

Ryanna smiles and kisses her father's cheek. "Aye father, I will." The eleven o' clock bell rang and Ryanna turns to it. "Oh I'll try the dress on when I get back. I have some business to attend to in town." She one again kisses her father's cheek and pushes him out the door. Letting out a sigh of relief she undoes her rob revealing her stretch black pants and white dress shirt. "That was close." She pulls on a tie around skirt and her cape and quickly rushes downstairs and out to the stables.

"Hello Prince," she greets a beautiful tan stallion, petting its nose. "Are you ready to go see Goten?" Prince bobs his head and shakes his tan mane. "Good." Ryanna saddles herself on and kicks prince's sides lightly and heads into town.

----------

Goten brushes back a loose lock of his dark black hair. He had grown into a handsome young man over the past eight years. He now owned a blacksmith shop in town and made some of the finest swords in Port Royal. "Make sure it has some gold in it Goten. It will make my sword stand out as commodore."

Goten let out a laugh as he banged his mallet against the hot molding steel. "Sure bro, anything else I can do for you? Your slippers and a pipe, maybe?" Gohan smiled and paced behind Gohan.

"Have you seen Ryanna lately?"

"Not since yesterday, but I expect her here soon for her lessons."

"I guess I'll wait around longer then."

"Why do you ask, anyway?"

"Goten any man in his right mind would want to know about that charming woman. She's… fascinating." An odd smile crossed Gohan's lips as he said that. Goten rolls his eyes and wipes sweat from his forehead. Both brothers turn their heads as the doors of the shop open. Ryanna walks in pulling down her hood. "Aw Ryanna, there you are." Ryanna's emerald eyes turn to Gohan.

"Oh hello there Gohan, I would think you would be getting ready for your ceremony." Gohan adjusts his jacket and puts his hands behind his back.

"Actually I am, my brother is saving me money by making my sword for my promotion." Goten walks over to them both wiping his hands.

"Yeah, I'll bring the sword to Governor Damien before the ceremony. I should be done by then." Gohan nods then smiles at Ryanna.

"I hope to see you at the ceremony, Milady." Ryanna smiles back.

"Don't worry you will, my father already bought me a dress for the occasion."

"Excellent," He takes her hand. "Until then good day milady." He kisses her hand and nods to his brother before leaving. Ryanna looks to Goten

"Your brother is certainly in a happy mood." Goten laughs and shrugs throwing his towel over a chair.

"He's just happy about his promotion. He feels it will enhance his manliness." Ryanna laughs along with him and removes her skirt and cloak. "So are you ready for your lesson?"

"Of course I am!" Goten smiles at her and grabs a nearby sword and shows Ryanna his rack.

"Take your choice of weapon." Ryanna studies the arrangement of swords and finally picks up a full width sword with black leather fit into the handle. "Aw, your favorite, the leather cross blade."

"You know it, now are we talking or sparring?" Goten bounces his eyebrows and lifted up his blade. Ryanna smirks and slides her own blade across his teasingly.

"Ready…Begin!" Cling clang clank, both blades parry and thrust against each other. Goten being the more experiences had wicked footwork as their blades danced against each other. "Keep on your toes Ryanna. The movement should break right from the movement of the sword."

Nodding Ryanna spun arround quickly as Goten's blade moved to her left. Her boots slid across the dust and ash on the floor.

"Parry, thrust forward," clank clunk. "Excellent." Goten sheaths his sword as the clock tower rang Noon.

Ryanna bit her lip and put her sword back. "I have to go. My father will be mad if I'm late." Goten nods and kisses her hand.

"You have improved much, Milady."

"Goten how many years have you known me?"

"Eighteen years last month, Milady."

"Then why do you continue to call me Milady? Call me Ryanna."

"Just this once Milady, as always." he gives her a charming smile. Ryanna tries to hide her smile but the way he looked at her with his smudged greased face made her giggle. A sigh escapes her lips and she shakes her head.

"You'll never change Goten." She re-puts her skirt and cloak on before turning back to him. "Good day Mr. Son." Ryanna walks out to Prince as Goten stayed in front of his door watching her leave.

"Good day…Ryanna."

__

Hmmm what's this? Both Son men taking an interest in Ryanna… Interesting, and it will only get ore interesting as the plot thickens in the next chapter! Review please!


	3. Proposal

****

A Pirate's Life for Me!

Hellos! Sorry I haven't been updating my stuff for awhile but I had a major case of writers block and I've also been working on my Novel which I will give you a preview of soon. So here's a new Fic based on "The Pirates of the Caribbean."

Chapter 3: Proposal

Ryanna winced as the maids tightened the corset of her dress. "If this is the most stylish dress in London then women in London must of learned not to breathe." She grips her sides and walks over to the mirror and admires the dress. "Though I have to admit it's very beautiful."

"And you look beautiful in it, Milady." Ryanna turns around and smiles.

"Goten, uh I mean Mr. Son." She straightens her figure. "What a surprise to see you again so soon." Goten walked over and kissed her hand.

"I came here to deliver my brother sword for his coming up and seeing you again." Ryanna laughs and turns back to the mirror. The dress was pretty low cut and cupped her full breasts nicely into place. It showed off all of her upper body curves including the ones added from the corset.

"Your neck looks bare." Goten muttered to her running a knuckle down the side of her neck. Ryanna's eyes drifted closed for a moment but she shook it off.

"Yes, I'll," another knock on the door interrupts their conversation. Ryanna's father, Damien, walked into the room. Goten bowed.

"Good afternoon governor." Damien smiles politely nodding at Goten before turning to his daughter.

"Aw Ryanna, you look absolutely stunning." Ryanna Smiles at her father. Goten loosened his collar and dismissed himself but not before taking Ryanna's hand and kissing it.

Later at the ceremony

Ryanna heaved holding her stomach. Damn it she hated this corset. Gohan walked past the ladies and nobles heading up to the governor and Ryanna, whom stood at his side. Gohan smiled at Ryanna and bowed at Governor Damien. Damien gave a proud smile towards Gohan and revealed the sheathed sword that Goten had made. Pulling it out of it's sheath Gohan inspected the sword turning over and watched the sun flicker over the blade.

Goten, whom was hidden amongst the commoners who had come to watch, was too busy looking at Ryanna to even admire the fine j ob he had done. Ryanna cool emerald eyes gazed over in his direction. She smiled and lightly put her hand up and waved. Goten smiled and waved back. Ryanna gaze turned back to Gohan as he tied the sheath to his belt and re-sheathed the sword. Damien stood up tall and contented and cleared his throat. "Now announcing, Commodore Gohan Son!"

Ryanna clapped politely. Gohan turned to her and grabbed her hand gently before placing a kiss at her fingertips. The orchestra began playing getting the after party started. Nobles began dancing around gracefully as the guards and outcasts watched. With her hand still in his Gohan pulled Ryanna closer. "May I have a moment of your time Milady?" Ryanna gave a polite nod.

"You may, commodore." Gohan smiled and led her over to the balcony where you could see the entire dock. Ryanna leaned over the cinderblocks admiring the view. Gohan cleared his throat and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Ryanna, I asked your permission in order to ask you another question." Ryanna's cool emerald eyes looked to him in curiosity.

"What is the question?" Gohan cleared his throat. Walking around aimlessly he admired the ocean as he spoke.

"This promotion is a great honor. I was lucky to receive it at such a young age. I want to live up to my grandfathers expectations. He wanted me to have this honor and, an even greater honor, well in my eyes." He looks to her. Ryanna's gaze never left his. Loosening his collar he walked back over to her and grabbed her hand.

Goten had noticed the disappearance of his brother and Ryanna. He looked around before finally spotting them and he was shocked, to say the least, from what he heard. "Ryanna," Gohan spoke again. "I would like to have the honor of being your husband." Ryanna was speechless. Truth be told she had a crush on Gohan a long while back in her early teen years. However with him being a good ten years older then her it was a false hope, until now.

"Gohan, I mean commodore," she licked her dry lips. "Why choose me for such a great honor?"

"As commodore I can accomplish great things. However it does not promote a marriage to a fine woman. You have become a fine woman, Ryanna. I have seen you change from a young child to that woman you are now. That is why," He caresses her cheek. "I want you as my bride." Goten was dumbstruck. He quickly turned on his heels and walked off. He didn't want to hear the answer.

__

Sort of a short chapter but believe me it will get better! So Gohan proposed, Goten doesn't like it… what's going happen? Only way to find out is to stay tuned in for the next chapter!


	4. Too far too soon

****

A Pirate's Life for Me!

Hellos! Sorry I haven't been updating my stuff for awhile but I had a major case of writers block and I've also been working on my Novel which I will give you a preview of soon. So here's a new based on "The Pirates of the Caribbean."

Chapter 4: Too far, Too soon

Ryanna's eyes catch the glimpse of Goten leaving. She swallowed hard and looked to Gohan. "Commodore, will you give me time to think it over?" Gohan smiles softly and gently stroked her hand.

"Of course, Milady." He kissed her hand and bowed dismissing himself. Ryanna took the time to run after Goten.

The dark clouds drew in quickly and the waves lapped at a pair of bare feet laid comfortably on the beach. Goten's onyx black hair blew past his matching eyes. He didn't know why he was so upset about his own brother purposing to his life long friend. He shook his head, now he was lying to himself. It's always the friends that fall in love. Letting out an aggravating sigh he threw a rock letting it skip across the waves. "Goten!" His head quickly turned at the voice. He saw her, running up clutching at her corset her heels flying from her feet.

"Ryanna what are you doing here!" He sprang to his feet and ran towards her.

"Goten… I…I" She wheezed out and grasped her stomach and falls to her hands and knees. "I can't breathe." Thinking quickly he held he rand sat her softly down into the sand.

"Here let me loosen the corset for you." He knelt down and loosened the back string of her corset. "So what are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave… after your brother purposed to me. You looked upset." Goten swallowed hard and his hands fell from her strings to her side caressing them softly. Ryanna blushed ever so slightly and turned to look at him.

"What was your answer to him?" Ryanna's eyes softened at the curious look in his onyx eyes.

"I said I'd think about it." The curious look turned into a relieved look and a smile tugged at Goten's lips. He slipped his palms on her hands and stroked them gently. His thumb brushed against a small cut she received from falling causing her to wince.

"Oh I'm sorry," he quickly pulled back his hands. "Blacksmiths hands… I know they're rough." He smiled uneasy but Ryanna quickly tooks his hand back in hers.

"No, I mean yes I know they are rough. However… don't stop… I liked it." The color changed from Ryanna's cheeks to Goten's his uneasy smile continuing. Licking his lips her caressed her cheek in one hand.

"Ryanna," he moves in close. "I know he's my brother, but," he trails off and swallows hard. "I don't want you to marry Gohan." Ryanna tensed and looked a little shocked.

"Why not, like you said he's your brother and I'm your best friend." Another hard swallow and a grip on her hands made her tremble at his serious face. He closed his eyes tightly and muttered what he had been wanting to ask her for a long time.

"It's because I want to be the one to marry you." Ryanna's eyes widened as she felt Goten lean in and place a soft kiss on her lips. It was soft but so full of emotion that she could swear his lips were trembling when he did. She raised a hand and touched his cheek the kiss breaking. After they opened she gazed into his onyx orbs so full of passion and hope.

"How long, Goten? How long have you felt this way?"

"Since we were kids." He smiled and licked his lip longing for another kiss. "It's stupid I know but, I was tired of being the best friend. I wanted more."

"No Goten it's not stupid, it's Gohan."

"Ryanna!" Ryanna swallowed the lump in her throat and looked towards the road where her father stood gruff and stern. "It's time to go. A storm is coming in." Ryanna smiles softly at Goten and mouths 'I'm sorry.' She stood up and brushed the sand from her knees and walked over grabbing her shoes on the way.

"I'm coming father." Damien took her shoulder gently yet strongly into his grip and nodded his head to Goten.

"Mr. Son," Goten mimicked the motion his shoulders falling as he looked after Ryanna from the distance. Damien leaned and whispered into Ryanna's ear.

"We have to talk."

__

Ooh and it's just going to get better ya'll! Ooh pardon my slang. Anywayz muchachas and muchachos There's the next chapter up kinda short yet revealed some intimate feeling between goten and Ryanna. I promise to bring trunsk and Vegeta in on the next round when the next chappie "Off to Tortuga" comes up. R&R and I will be sure to updat ASAP. PEACE YO! LOL


	5. Off to to Tortuga?

****

A Pirate's Life for Me!

Hellos! Sorry I haven't been updating my stuff for awhile but I had a major case of writers block and I've also been working on my Novel which I will give you a preview of soon. So here's a new based on "The Pirates of the Caribbean."

Chapter 5: Off to Tortuga?

"Father you are over reacting!" The argument had gone on the moment they had walked through the door. Damien made it painfully clear that he rejected the fact Ryanna even gave off the slightest hint of rejection to Gohan's proposal. This included what she had been doing with Goten.

"You think so my daughter? Gohan seemed displeased when I asked if you had accepted his proposal only to find out you DELAYED answering it?" He threw his ties onto the floor and loosened his collar. "Then I find you with his brother? His black smith brother who prefers the comfort of metal then the adoring joy of the military." Ryanna couldn't help but growl under her breath.

"Father… I just couldn't accept it. I was scared! I hardly know the man!"

"He's a fine man what more do you need to know?" Ryanna through off her jewelry and slammed it on the table.

"I just can't! It would break Goten's heart!" Damien gripped her shoulder softly but sternly.

"It is merely puppy love he as for you my daughter. Gohan has a successful career and he is respectable, honorable," he pauses before continuing. He turned her towards him.

"Goten is lower class material. He is a blacksmith. Think careful about your decision when it comes down to the cold hard facts."

"Goten is an honorable man father. It's not like he's a pirate!" Damien's stern look turned into a glare.

"Don't get me started about pirates! It's bad enough you almost made friends with one!"

"You're not still on about that incident eight years ago are you? He saved my life father! Why can't you accept the fact that he was only trying to help me!"

"This is exactly why I don't want you with Goten! You're too reckless around him! Don't think that I don't know about your secret training!" Ryanna's mouth became a gaped. I forbid you to ever see him again!" tear immediately fled to Ryanna's widened eyes.

"That's not fair!" Damien's hand slammed to the table causing her to jump.

"My decision is final!" Her tears of sadness turned to tears of anger.

"I HATE YOU!" She pulled away from her father's grip and ran up to her room. A quick slam of her door made the nearby servants jump. Her cries and screams could be heard throughout the entire house. Her mind wandered; Never see Goten again? Was her father crazy? She couldn't live without him. She loved him. Her eyes widened and she placed a hand over her heart. "I love him." she sat up from her tangled mess of a bed. "Yes I love him. Goten!" Without a second thought she grabbed her suitcase from her closet and began packing.

The nearby sea breeze cooled down Goten's shop. A soft sigh escaped his thin lips and he spoke softly. "I knew I didn't stand a chance. Father was right in leaving. He can now live freely beyond those high seas." He sighs and closes his eyes. "I miss you father."

"Oh Goten," Ryanna murmured whispers echoed I her head as she rode Prince along the pier. The storm was getting closer and the boats seemed to be logged docked.

"Alright mates, we rest here." Ryanna's curiosity got the better of her as she stopped to see a small cargo ship lower their anchor. "Tomorrow we set sail for Tortuga!" Ryanna's eyes widened. Tortuga, she remembered that name. After Captain Vegeta had grabbed his son, Trunks, he told his mates to set sail for Tortuga. Her hand subconsciously to her chain where the medallion she had found laid rest. Yes, that was her escape. She would be off to Tortuga hopefully with Goten at her side.

__

Blimey that was cool I would like to thank the following reviewers

olifantje-emma: Yes Goten is in love! And now Ryanna is too! Glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you liked this one too!

Katlin: well you waited long enough… oh ok one day isn't that long but I thought I should speed up more due to my lateness these past few months.

And if I missed yah thank you to all mesa reviewers. Next chapter, Ryanna expresses her love to Goten and asks for him to join her to venture to Tortuga! I'll be updating so keep the reviews coming!

Fine print: This reviewing does not include insults, misleads or flamers. Any of these showing up in a review will be deleted and the writer severely punished. Thank you and have a nice day!


	6. Promise to return

****

A Pirate's Life for Me!

Hellos! Sorry I haven't been updating my stuff for awhile but I had a major case of writers block and I've also been working on my Novel which I will give you a preview of soon. So here's a new based on "The Pirates of the Caribbean."

Chapter 6: Promise to return

Goten slammed his hammer onto the hot steel. Her was angry, sad, confused, and envious. His brother had taken almost everything from him. Anything he wanted Gohan wanted. Unfortunately, Gohan was the one who usually got it. He wiped away sweat from his forehead and dropped the hammer before letting himself fall backward to the floor.

A sudden bang on the door interrupted his depressing thoughts. He quickly licked his lisp and stood up walking over and opening the door. The split second he opened the door he felt the smooth moist feeling of Ryanna's lip on his. He was shocked to say the least. Salty steams of water were streaming down her finely powdered face. Her skin was clammy and her eyes were red and raw with tears. "Ryanna what are you doing here?"

He sat up and placed her in his lap. It took her a few seconds to catch her breath under her tears before she shakily let out an answer. "I love you Goten!" Goten's jaw instantly opened and he found himself tracing her powdered cheek.

"W-what did you say?" Ryanna lifted her hand to his on her cheek.

"You heard me Mr. Son. I love you."

"Ryanna, what about Gohan? What about your father?" He was once again silenced by Ryanna's lips against his. As they separated Goten had to swallow a huge lump in his throat. A smile tugged at Ryanna's lips.

"Goten, My father cannot control me forever. I don't care if he doesn't want me to see you again. I will continue to see you everyday until my eyes grow old and sore. Your brother may be a fine man and good for marriage; but you are also a fine man. I have a duty to my heart, and it chooses the fine man in front of my eyes."

Goten returned the smile and grabbed her in another kiss.

next morning

The sound of horse shoes clanking awoke Ryanna from her comforted sleep. The warmth around her waist and behind her made a smile appear on her face. She had spent the night with Goten, and what a night it was. "Ryanna, are you awake?" She turned towards Goten and smiled at him.

"Yes, we should get up." Just as she went to grab her dress and corset a banging rattles on Goten's door. A loud thundering voice rang out and Ryanna immediately recognized it as her fathers.

"Goten! Open up I know my daughter is in there with you!" Ryanna gasped and quickly put her slip on.

"Oh no Goten I'm going to get you in trouble." Goten thought quickly and wrapped her cloak around her and pushed her into the back barn where his donkey was kept.

"Slip into the back and meet me at the pier. I promise I'll be there soon." He kissed her softly and ran up to the door before Damien and his troops could knock it down. "Governor Coutsa'n you sure have some wake up call."

"This is not a laughing matter Mr. Son. Where is my daughter! Her horse is outside so I know she is here.:

"Governor calm down, yes Ryanna was here last night but she left. She seemed really upset and I just calmed her down a bit before sending her home." As Goten tries to calm Damien down Ryanna managed to escape to the pier with Prince. The sailors she had seen yesterday. She dismounted and walked up to a young sailor loading cargo into the hold. His skin was tan and he had wild brown hair and was quite thin for a sailor.

"Excuse me sir, may I have a moment?" The young man turned to her and gave a thick smile.

"Top of the morning to you miss. I am Uub, How can I be a service to you milady?" He took her hand and kissed it.

"I wish to buy a passage on this ship, for me and my lover." Uub quickly placed his hand at his side and cleared his throat.

"Tortuga is not a place for lovers Milady. Perhaps you could board a passage on the merchant ship?" She shook her head.

"My lover and I wish to speak with a long lost friend of ours. He was last seen in Tortuga." Goten took the time to run up cautiously looking around.

"Ryanna I don't think anyone followed me but it's not safe." He looked to Uub a moment then back at her. "I can't leave. Damien will know I was involved if I also disappear. We will be constantly on the run."

"Goten I will not change my mind about this! I can't stay here any longer. I won't be pushed into something I don't want to do." Her eyes watered. "You have to come with me." Goten stroked the side of her face and shook his head.

"I can't, not now. As much as my heart long to feel the wind run through my hair as the ship sails off and you at my side…" he trailed off. He wasn't helping in trying to get himself to stay. "If you must go… You will have to do it alone." He turned to Uub and pulled out a bag of coins.

"These are yours if you promise me to get her to Tortuga safely." Uub eyed the brown bag longingly and softly took Ryanna's shoulder.

"She will be in safe hands sir. Not only that I will personally escort her through Tortuga. I'm familiar with the area, I will find her a safe place to lay low." Goten smiled gratefully and painfully turned his sight back to his love.

"Ryanna, will you wait for me until it is safe?" Tears started to form in her emerald eyes as she nodded and hugged Goten tightly.

"I will wait for you until the ocean runs dry Goten. Please come back to me." Goten smiled and stroked her long brown hair pulling back her hood in the process. He planted a kiss on her forehead and handed Uub the reins to Prince.

"This is her horse… be sure to remove the governor symbol from it's tag so she is not pointed out. I'm counting on you." Uub nodded and handed the reins to one of his workers. And motioned for him to wrap up his goodbye. Goten turned his attention back to Ryanna. She had been staring at him the whole time her eyes begging and pleading for him not to leave her side. "This is where I leave you, Milady. Be safe and stay out of trouble."

One last kiss to her soft lip Goten released Ryanna from his arms and ushered her to the docking area where he watched her board the ship. A strong gust of wind blew at the sails making them raise like puffy clouds. Until they were a mere speck in the distance Goten watched with a heavy heart as Ryanna, his childhood friend, his companion, and his only love, sailed away into the distance.

__

YAY! Mesa had to take two days to finish this chapter but it's done. It may be a couple days for the next chapter because I'm going on a family trip to Cali and Disney land… he, he, he. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and I will give you the surprising outcome of what happened to Goten and Gohan's father, Goku in the next chapter. Until then R&R!


	7. search for a friend

****

A Pirate's Life for Me!

Hellos! Sorry I haven't been updating my stuff for awhile but I had a major case of writers block and I've also been working on my Novel which I will give you a preview of soon. So here's a new based on "The Pirates of the Caribbean."

Chapter 7: Search for a friend

It had been three days since Ryanna had bid Goten goodbye at Port Royal. Uub had kept her somewhat company and had introduced him to his girlfriend Marron and her Best friend Pan. They were both waitresses in Tortuga and had recently taken side jobs as sailor girls serving food and drinks to the sailors on the merchant ships. "So Ryanna tell us more about this man. Is he handsome?" Marron had been egging on Ryanna for the past few days about Goten. She saw how much Ryanna missed him and thought it would help if she talked about him.

Ryanna simply blushed and shook her head as she wiped down the galley counter. Pan had given her some clothes to wear so she didn't stick out like a sore thumb in Tortuga. "What's there to know? He's just a man I know."

"Oh come on Ryanna," Pan pitched in and threw her a couple apples for Prince. "We all know what's going on between you and Goten. He must have been a very fine man to catch the eye of the Governors daughter." The color on her cheeks darkened making the two girls giggle.

"I," she let out a nervous laugh pulling back a lock of her brown hair. "I guess you have point. He is a fine man, very handsome, and the best blacksmith in Port Royal." Pan gawked for a second and shook her head.

"Uh, back up, did you say… he's a blacksmith?" Ryanna nods making Pan and Marron share knowing looks. To Ryanna's relief Uub took the time to walk in. He kissed Marron on the cheek and looked at Ryanna.

"Ryanna you better get Prince ready we're about to dock." Ryanna nods and excuses herself from the group. She hears the call from the lookout and quickly undid the reins of Prince's muzzle.

"Hey Prince, long trip huh?" Prince shook his black mane and stood on all four hooves. He nuzzled her hand with the reins making her smile. "Okay you deserve a treat for being so patient." Taking a apple out of her pouch she fed it to him leading him up. The fog was extremely thick and made the sea breeze seem creaky and low. She could barely see the lanterns of the other ships as they approached the dock.

"Miss Coutsa'n, it would be wise to hide within the crowd when you border off." One of Uub's crewmates, Tien, softly spoke to her. She knew very well what he meant and nodded her head softly in response as she lifted her hood over her face. Ryanna couldn't help but smile finding amusing at the sight she saw when she has unloaded from the dock. Ladies and Pirates partying around drinking causing small riots with their drunk sword fights and ladies auctions. The smell of gunpowder and booze was strong as was the smell of pigs as she saw several sties meant for food.

However she didn't appeal to all the unwanted stares of all the overly horny and drunk males. Some even took a swipe to rub her behind or Bosom and met with a thick kick of her heel. As she looked around one of the nearby bars she overheard some interesting news. "Hey Raditz, did captain Vegeta tell you when we're sailing off?" A thick built man with no hair asked his partner as he took a swig of beer.

"Nappa, you know as well as I we'll never know what that cookie captain has up his sleeve next. He's still raving about his son being mate less and his daughter out on the coast over mating. I think he's lost his touch when he lost the Pearl. He even took on family and you know how unlucky it is to have woman on board a ship." Ryanna's eyes widen; Vegeta? That was the name of the captain she met at port royal, the one with a son her age. Thinking quick she pulled out her medallion from her corset and examined it.

"I should return this." Sticking the locket back under her dress she walked in casually and flirtingly smiles at all the men to blend in. She scared herself at how natural it felt. She sat at the bar and ordered a small whiskey and glanced around. Someone next to her noisily ate piles of food. She felt as though it looked familiar to her. The Bartender walked back handing Ryanna her whiskey and another plate of biscuits for the man.

"Slow down Goku you'll eat my entire stock at this rate." Ryanna's eyes once again widened.

"Mr. Goku?" She pulled back her hood to get a better look and sure enough it was Goten and Gohan's father pigging out next to her. He stopped and looked at her falling out of his chair when he recognized who it was. Men from around laughed at his state and Ryanna couldn't help but giggle as well. Goku had always been the humorous one.

"Little Ryanna, is that you? Goten's friend and the Go-" Before he could talk more she had stuffed his mouth with another biscuit.

"Shh, I'm here incognito, no one must know who I really am except you and the select few I've met." Goku chewed on the biscuit and swallows.

"Oh I see, well let me finish eating and you can tell me all about what happened."

"But Goku I don't understand. Why are you here in Tortuga? I thought you were a merchant sailor."

"Oh munch munch I told that to my sons to prevent suspicion. I actually am helping out an old friend and her husband. I've become a pirate." This time it was Ryanna's turn to fall out of her chair.

__

Yah! I finally got this chapter up. Well almost to the exciting part where Ryanna and Trunks meet up again for the first time in eight years. Later on we got trouble with Goten following and the continuation and explanations of Goku's pirate business and not to mention a little romance between two unlikely people. Now let me wrap this up by saying. R&R PLEASE!


	8. That was eight years ago

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Hellos! Sorry I haven't been updating my stuff for awhile but I had a major case of writers block and I've also been working on my Novel which I will give you a preview of soon. So here's a new based on "The Pirates of the Caribbean."**

**Chapter 8: That was eight years ago**

**Ryanna was caught by Goku's quick reflexes; being married to Chichi, Goten and Gohan's mother, for almost three decades really seemed to pay off. "You became a pirate to help a friend? Does that mean You're friends with a pirate?" Goku sat her up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.**

"**Well not really, I'm friends with his wife. However I don't know if that makes the woman a pirate or not, I didn't even think there were female pirates until I met Vegeta." Once again Ryanna found herself clutching the bar to keep herself from falling. Everyone in the bar was now staring at them. Goku took her by the arm. "We should finish this conversation outside." Goku grabbed his last biscuit and stuffed it into his mouth and paid the bartender before leading Ryanna out the door.**

"**Goku I'm not sure I understand. Your friend married Captain Vegeta? The same Captain I met eight years ago?" Goku nodded.**

"**You know his son, it's her son, too." Ryanna grinned and took something out of her pouch. It was the medallion she had found. Goku looked at it wide eyed.**

"**Where did you get that?"**

"**I found it. Eight years ago, I thought it belonged to Trunks." Goku nodded and tucked her hand back in her pocket **

"**Keep it hidden, I'll take you to Vegeta and Trunks. Everything can be explained if we're all together." Ryanna nodded and pulled her cloak over her shoulders and flipped up the hood. Goku lead the way through the party going pirates while Ryanna followed close in hand with Prince's reins tucked tightly into her hand. The dock has grown even foggier since she left it an hour ago and it made the bumps on her skin crawl.**

"**How much farther Goku?"**

"**It's just over here. Oh and Ryanna, when you're here call me Kakarott, Only Bulma and Trunks are allowed to call me Goku." Ryanna nods and looks up at the huge ship she remembered from so long ago. **

"**Yes go- uh, I mean, Kakarott." Goku waved to a fellow member of his crew and allowed passage of Ryanna. For a second, Ryanna seemed confused where they were headed until she saw him. His long lavender hair tied back in a pony tail with bangs hanging out from outer sides. Diamond blue eyes sparkled in the dismal fog and his smile lid the way of them both. He turned at them interrupting the conversation with one of his crew. He said hello to Goku and then turned to look at her.**

"**Who's your friend, Kakarott?" Kami, even his voice was dreamy. A light blush came upon her cheeks and she looked down trying to hide them with her hood. Goku rubbed the back of his head.**

"**What don't you recognize her?" Goku turned and then laughed. "Oh no wonder she has her hood covering her face." Goku tugged at Ryanna's cloak and lifted it up. "Hey aren't you going to say hello?" Ryanna trembled slightly and she looked up her eyes and Trunks' eyes meeting up for the first time in eight years. Trunks narrowed his eyes and eyebrows in confusion as if he was trying to put together a face in his memory to match hers. After a few seconds his eyes widened. **

"**Ryanna Coutsa'n, The governors daughter from Port Royal?" Ryanna bit her lip and nodded slightly.**

"**It's been awhile Trunks," She bowed her head slightly. "It's good to see you." For more than a few moments Trunks was too stunned to even moved. He did a couple double takes before regaining his composure.**

"**Um," he clears his throat. "Yes it has been awhile. What are you doing here?" Ryanna looked down now remembering the real reason. **

"**Things have changed in Port Royal… a lot of things." Goku places a hand on her should and smiles reassuringly. Ryanna looks at him and nods her head. "May we speak in privacy, Kakarott?" Goku nodded his head and walked up onto the ship. Trunks looked around before hugging her. This took her by surprise and almost caused her to faint. His body was so warm and familiar as if she remembered what it was like from so long ago.**

"**I missed you Ryanna." He let go. "I feel it was unfair what your father did. I mean I admit my father had a part but it shouldn't have turned out the way it did." Ryanna nodded in agreement.**

"**My father has lost all senses. He even tried to marry me off to Gohan merely because he now has become Commodore." Trunks was taken by surprise. "However it wasn't the eldest son… Who I fell in love with, but the youngest." Again Trunks was made to regain his composure. He had never forgotten the young girl he met so long ago and for many years he had wondered what had become of her. **

"**I see, so where is your friend?" His handsome gaze looked to Ryanna's emerald eyes and there he saw sadness in her pupils.**

"**He stayed behind to ease faults from my father. Soon he will return to me. I know he will." **

_**I know, I know its been a long time. So Goku has joined Vegeta and Trunks is a grown man. DO I see a spark? Ooh three way yes, yes.**_


	9. A motley crew

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Hellos! Sorry I haven't been updating my stuff for awhile but I had a major case of writers block and I've also been working on my Novel which I will give you a preview of soon. So here's a new based on "The Pirates of the Caribbean."**

**Chapter 9: A motley crew**

**Trunks lead Ryanna and Kakarott onto the main deck of the Royal Pride. "Ever since my father become captain the way of his pirate crew has changed. Most are just outcasts and drunks that have no where to go. Some are good friends, like Kakarott and Uub, whom I believe you've met. Most however just want adventure and treasure, but out of all of them; a good majority are good men." Ryanna laughed slightly as she looked at the dancing, funny looking pirates. **

**There was two goofy looking men with peg legs, both were doing some sort of line dancing while their one eyes companion played the accordion. "They all seem to enjoy this life. Despite the king and queen's downward fall of pirates they seem to find joy in what they do." Trunks paused and looked at her. His bangs fell into his icy blue eyes. She merely smiled at him. "Something amuse you?"**

"**Maybe something does Milady. It has been quite some time. You have changed. Your tongue is quicker and your body has curved vivaciously." He saw her blush. "Even your skin changes color at the smallest of words." He pulled back a lock of her brown hair that fell into her eyes. **

"**Trunks," a gruff voice spoke out. With a swift turn of his head Trunks looked into the eyes of his father. "Who did you bring this time?" Ryanna's eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at Vegeta. He had grown out a light goatee, and his eyes were much more bolder but his attire had remained the same. Kakarott stood in front of her and bowed to Vegeta.**

"**Sorry Vegeta, this is a good friend of my sons. I believe you met her a long time ago." Ryanna's eyes widen and she let out a small curse as Vegeta's eyes turned cold to her. "I was hoping she could join our cause."**

"**The daughter of Damien Coutsa'n will not join our cause because she it is not right. She had too close of a connection to her father and commodore."**

"**Come on, Vegeta, you trust me don't you? My son is commodore now and you still have me-" he was cut short by Vegeta's loud voice.**

"**I trust only because my baka wife trusts you. If it were up to me from the beginning I would have made you walk the plank and send you to Davy Jones locker." Vegeta, despite his shortened height on Goku, gave him a menacing glare and looked him straight in the eyes as he did. Ryanna put her hand up in between the two.**

"**Please Captain Vegeta, I do not wish to intrude on you. I'm actually hiding away from my father for personal reasons." She glanced at Trunks who merely glanced at her before looking at his boots. **

"**That is only the more of a reason to not have you aboard my ship. If the commodore and your father come looking and find you here do you realize what kind of danger you're putting my crew in?" **

"**Why don't you just hear me out?"**

**He took out his sword and placed it at her throat. She stood dead in her tracks but remained calm. "why shouldn't I just kill you here and now." Her eyes narrowed.**

"**How can you kill me if you can't touch me?" her hands moved causing Vegeta to raise his sword.**

"**Try me," he swung it down. Trunks and Kakarott both called out to stop him. It was all in slow motion as Ryanna moved her head and removed her sword from her belt and parried Vegeta's blade. All the crew members watched in shock as Ryanna made a swift move slinking out of Vegeta's way and removing his blade from his hand. Vegeta stood shocked.**

"**You tried," she placed his sword, that was once at her neck, to the dimpled curve of his chin and beard. "And you have failed, captain."**

_**Oooh you go girl! You should have stuck to chi blasts Vegeta. Ooh wait I'm writing this. Ack never mind. Review please!**_


	10. Tougher than it looks

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Hellos! **

**Okay I have people asking what the couple pairing is. Truth be told I haven't decided. I have two endings so I'm going to have a poll. We can make it Trunks and Ryanna or Goten and Ryanna, you choose! Let me know by the twelfth chapter ok? Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 10: Tougher than it looks**

**A swish and flick of her wrists Ryanna tossed the sword back to Vegeta and re-sheathed her own. "Captain Vegeta, I know, next to my father I'm your least favorite person. However I no longer associate with my father because of my own reasoning. If you can trust me both I and Kakarott's son will be honored to join you crew." She bowed to him politely. Vegeta quickly regained his composed and stared down at the bowing female in front of him. He didn't like to be shown up and frankly especially to a female.**

**Trunks stepped up and puts his hands on Ryanna's shoulders. " May I suggest we take miss Coutsa'n back to Port Royal as soon as possible?" As if he knew what Ryanna was going to do Trunks held her down from jumping around to glare. Kakarott raised a hand to reply but received another cold stare from Vegeta, shutting him up instantly.**

"**Very well son, I do believe, Miss Coutsa'n, despite your skill of swordsmanship Tortuga is no place for you." Trunks smiled a bit and pat Ryanna's head.**

"**Good, now let's get you a place to rest." He dragged Ryanna down under the deck to the quarters area. As soon as they got to his room Ryanna turned and glared.**

"**How dare you! I will not go back to Port Royal! I must stay here, and wait for Goten!" Trunks shushed her with a finger to her lips. The looks in his crystal eyes said 'Trust me' . She sighed and looked away. Her heart sunk wanting to see Goten's face so badly. However she knew she couldn't hide from her father forever. He would have the whole fleet looking for her and have Goten, and her new friends executed before he would give them a moments peace. **

**Giving it some thought Ryanna decided to go back to Port Royal. Perhaps with some courage she can change her father's mind about Goten. Besides she owed Gohan an explanation anyway. The next morning Vegeta ordered his men to set sail for Port Royal. Trunks had noticed his father looking pale and sickly which scared him considering his father never got sick. As they set sail passed Tortuga and into the Meridians Sea, Trunks found his father clutching his heart and leaning over the helm. "Father, what is wrong?" **

**Vegeta stopped and looked up at the icy blue eyes of his son. He had been caught and knew he could no longer keep it a secret. "Keep it quiet boy, and I will tell you." Trunks looked around to make sure they were alone. Most of the crew were either up in the crows nest or in the main mess hall eating. Vegeta stood tall and gripped the helm. He whispered in hush tones and beckoned for trunks to come closer. **

"**I have known for some time my son, that I have been ill. It's no common cold and I feel soon it will kill me." the last words of his sentence poisoned Trunks. Though his father hadn't always been kind to him he was still his father. **

"**Why hadn't you said anything before to me or mother?" Vegeta raised a hand hushing him. Meanwhile as they spoke Ryanna walked up from the mess hall chewing on an apple. She had caught the last sentence from trunks and listened intently.**

"**Your mother already knows. I want you to know now. For when I do die I want you to fulfill my dream and regain ownership of the Pearl." Ryanna's eyes narrowed, the pearl? Was that some sort of treasure?**

"**Father, the black pearl has long been cursed ship and property taken from you. You shouldn't dwell for you have the royal pride now and it has served you well has it not?" **

"**Don't question me about my honor. The black pearl is mine and it will always be mine." Vegeta began coughing badly causing Trunks to stiffen. Ryanna cleared her throat as she walked up and smiled. **

"**Hello Captain, Trunks," she bowed politely. "I must say that the food is delicious. You have quite the cook." Vegeta stood tall and looked at the young maiden. Trunks gave somewhat of a glare at both her and his father before returning down to the quarters area. "I'm sure your son means well. For what it's worth he cares a lot for you."**

"**So you were listening in on our conversations?" His voice turned stern. **

"**Yes I will not lie I did overhear what you two were talking about. However it was not on purpose." **

"**Whether it was on purpose or not you still did it. I will not tolerate having anyone else know about my condition. Do you hear me Milady?" Ryanna nodded her head. **

"**As you wish captain." A call out from the crows nest startled them. "What?" **

"**Captain, smoke rises from the rest! Look, it is a pirates doing it is!" Both Vegeta and Ryanna reported to the stern and looked out yonder. There indeed were big tuffs of smoke raising from an island. **

"**Wait, isn't that Port Royal? It is the soul island in the west after the panama. No this can't be." Vegeta heard the disturbance in Ryanna's tone and ordered for more speed. Ryanna's heart thumped loudly. Her home, the place she was born and grew up in. All of it was destroyed… by pirates?**

_**Uh oh, what's going now? Who destroyed port royal? Is everyone their safe? Is GOTEN safe? Find out in the next chapter oh and don't forget to review!**_


	11. The Black Pearl

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Hellos! **

**So far the score is tied between Goten and Trunks. I may throw in a few surprises here and there within the next few chapters; you never know, (wink wink). Also to Dark Summer Nights, yes the androids will be taking place for I do need pirates for the crew of the Black Pearl and androids along with other enemies you are familiar with will be presented then. Anyway, getting away from that subject I much appreciate all the delicious reviews I've been getting, cries, you like me you really like me! Lol. So I would like to give a shout out to all my reviewers and to those who read my story, liked it but didn't review. Okay now on with the next chapter!**

**Chapter 11: The Black Pearl**

**Smoky flames and dust thickened in the air as the Royal Pride docked. Ryanna was in the state of shock as she looked over the ruins of her once beautiful town. "What happened here?" Vegeta patted her shoulder and gave orders to weigh anchor here. Trunks and Kakarott walked over as well to comfort Ryanna.**

"**Most likely the work of murderous pirates. Most pirates wouldn't do this to a city, well at least not without cause. We fear them more than they fear us." Ryanna looked to Trunks and then her heart weighed heavy. **

"**Father… Goten!" Racing down the gang plank, with Prince not far behind her, Ryanna headed straight for Goten's black smith shop. Ash and dust stained her stocking and clothes as she pushes back the debris. Tears welled up in her eyes as she saw Goten's shop totally destroyed. Walking over to the rubble, rummaging through it to find any bodies, bones, or sign of him alive or dead. She didn't care she just wanted to hold him and cry out. All she could find was his sword. The handle was melted, bent, and charred. The blade itself was broken, and the shine was gone. She cried, and held the broken blade to her chest. **

**Trunks finally caught up to her with Kakarott not far behind him. "What kind of power could have done this? The whole city is practically destroyed." **

"**Goten! Where are you?" Trunks jumped a bit startled. He saw Ryanna get up and start looking again. Kakarott began to join her in her search looking from place to place finding survivors, injured soldiers, casualties, but no Goten. As they got closer to shore they did find one person they recognized. "Gohan!" Ryanna ran to him and cupped his head in her hands. Gohan's vision burred, he wasn't stabbed but he had a hit on the head and from the looks of the bruise he was hit hard. "Gohan wake up, it's me Ryanna."**

**Gohan managed to clear his mind and see the vision in front of him. A smile managed to find his lips and her reached up. "Milady, I was hoping to be able to see your face again." **

"**Gohan what happened? Who did this? Where is My father and Goten?" Gohan managed to sit up. **

"**Your father," he points to the rubble of the Navy Base. "He had been appointed there during the attack. I don't know where my brother is." She nodded. Kakarott backed out and motioned that he would look at the base. Gohan hadn't seen him for his vision was still blurry and his head spun.**

"**Gohan, do you remember who attacked you?" **

"**Pirates," winces and holds his head. "They came out of no where; big black sails, and some of the most malicious looking men I have ever seen. They all ranted and called out. 'We want the gold. Where is the medallion?' I didn't know what they were talking about." Ryanna's eyes widened and she felt her chest where the gold medallion laid hidden. **

"**Ryanna!" Trunks ran up to her and held her shoulders. "We found your father. He's alive but he's been shot." Ryanna swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded.**

"**Take care of Gohan; I will go see my father." She ran past him and over to where Kakarott sat by Damien. "Daddy!" Damien jumped and looked towards the voice of his daughter.**

"**Ryanna, oh my baby girl." Ryanna knelt down and put a hand on his wound. Damien lifted an arm and hugged her ignoring the pain in his chest. "I thought you were dead."**

"**Father you're wounded; Stay still for me please." She started wrapping up his wound. He placed his hand over her hand on his wound.**

"**Leave it. Ryanna, I'm sorry, I should have listened to you. Goten was a fine man and he deserved the right to marry you as much as Gohan did." That pang hit her. Goten WAS a fine man? What did he mean by that.**

"**Daddy, Goten, where is he?" Damien closed his eyes and sighed. **

"**He's been taken captive. He assumed the right of Parley and was taken by the pirates. I soon feel he will be dead." Ryanna held her chest. No, she wouldn't hear it. Goten was dead? NO! Damien's hard breathing caught her ears.**

"**Daddy? Oh are you alright?" She held her father and tears started falling. Damien looked up and wipe a tear from her eye.**

"**I'm sorry my daughter. It is about time I joined your mother in heaven." Ryanna shook her head.**

"**No daddy, not you too, please stay alive." The tears fell and her voice echoed in Damien's ears. However he did not listen. He muttered his last dying words to her.**

"**I love you, my daughter." He fell limp. Damien Coutsa'n joined the other casualties in the path to heaven. Ryanna sobbed into her father's chest; his blood staining her clothes. Kakarott hung his head and made a silent prayer. The day turned to dusk and the survivors began making shelter for the night. Ryanna stood by the beach her sword in hand. The quiet breeze blew her dark brown locks. The waves were washing away the stench of murder, and the sun set on the long hours of exhaustion and death.**

"**I love you daddy," a tear fell down her face. "I'm so sorry." Her fist clenched around the hilt of her sword and she let out an aggravated scream. She swung her blade down cutting through a block of wood like a knife through butter. Her eyes turned hard and she turned to see Kakarott and Trunks.**

"**That ship that Gohan said came. It was the Black Pearl."**

"**Yes, but where to now Ryanna? Do you have a place to go."**

**Ryanna's grip once against tightened around her sword. "Yes, I'm going to find Goten, and even if he's dead or alive. I'm going to kill those pirates that did this to my home."**

_**Badda bing badda boom! Yep another chapter done. Now before anyone says anything. YES I know that the annoying governor lives in the movie. People remember that this fic is BASED on the movie, it's not the movie itself. So to any flamers that have a problem with this… SCREW YOU I CAN WRITE WHAT I WANT! MEH! He, he, review please! **_


	12. Ginyu and the End of a Captain's Reign

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Hellos! **

**Well now I've been getting private votes and you wouldn't believe some of the requests I've been getting! There are some strange readers but never mind about that. Anyway I have made my decision but it won't be revealed until later. Until then enjoy the new twists and turns I have planned for you.**

**Chapter 12: Ginyu and the end of a Captain's Reign**

"**Not possible, not likely and not a chance Coutsa'n!" Vegeta's voice boomed and he slammed down his hands onto his desk. "We came here to drop you off and leave. We will not take you with us to go after the Pearl!" Ryanna stood there unfazed by his yelling. She was beyond pissed at this point and could care less. **

"**I could care less if you feel I'm unauthorized. I could have you and your crew all taken into custody right now." Trunks and Kakarott could only watch and sweat drop as they looked back and forth from captain to lady. Kakarott leaned in and whispered something to Trunks.**

"**Shouldn't we interfere?"**

"**Would you like to do the honors and interrupt them?"**

"**Um, good point never mind."**

"**What are you two muttering about!" Vegeta glared at them earning a gulp from both.**

"**Nothing captain!" Ryanna slide her fingers over the hilt of the blade. Vegeta grunted and held his heart.**

"**I don't have time to mess around and argue. If you do go with us then what about your friend the commodore?" Her eyes softened and she looked down.**

" **Gohan is no longer any of my concern. I'm telling him and if he tries to stop me I will force my way out." Trunks spoke up.**

"**Ryanna this isn't a smart idea. If it's true that the pirates of the black pearl took Goten then it must mean Ginyu has a need for him." Giving a questioned look Ryanna's hand loosened from the hilt.**

"**Who the hell is Ginyu?" Vegeta walked over to the window of his cabin and stroke his beard. Kakarott cleared his throat and pulled Ryanna aside.**

"**We should continue this later."**

"**Ginyu was my first mat before I met Trunks' mother." Both Trunks and Kakarott look a little surprised at Vegeta. It wasn't like the proud prince to be so open about his past. It wasn't until they saw him holding his heart they figured out; perhaps dying really does change a man. Ryanna seemed to be confused. However when she though about it she came to realize. **

"**He mutinied against you?" Vegeta nodded and ran his knuckles over his beaded chin and sighed.**

"**Ginyu and I had planned to go after a treasure. This wasn't just any treasure either. This was a special kind of treasure." he emphasized "kind", placing his thumb and pointer together to show what he meant. "This treasure was said to have been cursed. However we didn't care. That treasure had called to us and we responded by taking a long journey to the greatest length of the sea." He motioned for Ryanna to take a seat, in which she did. "The day before we left to reach our final destination. I had met a woman. She was traveling with her father who was an inventor. She fascinated me and I was becoming to like her so that I would have given all the treasure I had just to see her face. So I did."**

**Vegeta sat down rubbing his heart. " I told Ginyu I wasn't going to finish the mission. I was going to stay with Bulma. O treasure was worth risking never to see her again." Ryanna had a faint smile on her face. She knew every man had a soft spot, even pirates. However she knew it wasn't the end of the story. "Well you can imagine he wasn't happy. That story of gold had driven him to be so crazy with greed."**

"**I believe I know the rest. The stories of a pirate mentioned with the Vegetan symbol marked it. You were taken hostage and tossed and marooned on an island for thirty days with little food and no water. You narrowly escaped death by making a raft out of sea urchins, twine, twigs, and human hair from," Vegeta chuckled interrupting her.**

"**From my back, yes, you are correct."**

"**I have a question, Vegeta. Gohan had said that the pirates came to my town looking for gold."**

"**The gold they are searching for is that of the cursed gold I had mentioned. They have all but one piece which I had managed to steal from them during one of our fights. The curse in which it was mentioned was the curse of greed and death. Their minds have been scented onto that gold and they can sense where it is and where it has been." Trunks looked down guiltily. **

"**I had given it to Trunks to take care of however within these years of having it he has managed to loose it!" He sent Trunks a strict stare. Ryanan's eyes widen and she looked at Kakarott who nodded. **

"**By any chance," she fumbled in front of her dress and exposed the gold coin. "Is this what you are looking for?" Trunks and Vegeta both looked and jumped in their places. Trunks took the coin in his hand.**

"**Where did you find it?"**

"**On the dock, after you left eight years ago. I had a feeling that one day we would meet again, so I kept it. I'm confused though if it is cursed how come neither any of you or I have been affected by it?"**

"**We are immune to it because there is something we value much more." Ryanna smiled as Goten crossed her mind. That was proof enough for her that she loved and had loved Goten since the beginning. Vegeta began to cough rapidly. Trunks rushed up and held up his father.**

"**Father are you alright?" Vegeta motioned to his bed. Kakarott and Trunks helped him up and laid him on the bed. Ryanna stood up and walked over.**

"**Trunks, I fear your mother and sister will have to wait until death to see me again." Trunks' eyes enlarged.**

"**Father no you cannot die. We have not returned the pearl to you!"**

"**Alas, I will no be able to hold my rightful place at the helm of the Pearl. So Trunks you must honor my death by taking my place in it. You must lead on the search and our crew of the Royal Pride. When it is returned the Royal pride will be given to you Kakarott." He gasped for air d fought to stay alive. "Trunks, Take Ryanna with you." Ryanna's eyes widen at his words. "She is a good fighter. With her help you will succeed in taking back what is rightfully ours." Trunks' crystal blue eyes filled with tears at his final words. "I'm proud of you, my son."**

_**Yes I know I killed off our favorite character. You have to understand my readers that it was necessary and vital for the continuation. For Trunks mast take on the part of "Captain Sparrow" and Ryanna's love triangle with Goten and Trunks must happen! Now as for Ginyu, he was already a captain for one. I was going to make it Freiza but then the thought that Freiza took orders from Vegeta didn't fit. So I made it Ginyu! Now if there are any more questions Please let me know and NO FLAMERS OR I WILL SICK THE GHOST OF VEGETA ON YOU! Ok? Ta, Ta for now!**_


	13. The New Captain pt 1: Captain Trunks

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Hellos! **

**Well now I've been getting private votes and you wouldn't believe some of the requests I've been getting! There are some strange readers but never mind about that. Anyway I have made my decision but it won't be revealed until later. Until then enjoy the new twists and turns I have planned for you.**

**Chapter 13: The New Captain pt 1: Captain Trunks Vegeta**

**The next day was the funeral of Captain Vegeta. He was set into a beautiful casket made of wood and gold and given a proper burial at sea. Gohan had even the attended burial, mostly because he wanted to make sure Ryanna was safe. However after they re-docked at Port Royal and as commodore Gohan naturally acted. "No, we are not going after them." Ryanna anxiously ran after him as he walked through the rebuilding of the base. "You are home safe now. We will stay here not go gallivanting after pirates!"**

"**Gohan, he is your brother! We have to go after him." **

"**It was his fault you were gone."**

"**Which means he might have saved me. If I had stayed I would have died too! Now you're condemning him to death!" Gohan stopped and looked at her. His dark eyes so much like Goten's but different in their own way. **

"**Ryanna, I know it sounds harsh but I can't risk killing my whole fleet just to save on person." **

"**I would risk it! Let us go then! Trunks and his crew are willing to sacrifice it!"**

"**Once again no! The rules of a commodore and this town say that any pirate that steps into port royal shall be hung at the gallows by morning. Which I plan to do." Ryanna's eyes widen.**

"**NO! you can't do that! Trunks saved my life eight years ago and him and his crew brought me home safely when I was in Tortuga!" Gohan stood sternly.**

"**I'm sorry Ryanna. I will not go against my grandfather."**

"**And what about your father? He is part of that crew!" Gohan's fist tighten at her words. He shut his eyes and tried to keep his anger locked up.**

"**His fate is cruel but so is his idea to join piracy." Ryanna glared.**

"**You are just like my father; too blind to see past these stupid laws." She ran from him. Gohan meant to go after her but was stopped by a nearby soldier. Trunks growled and banged on his cage several times.**

"**Bloody bastard, I should be out hunting Ginyu not cramped up to be a few feet first in the gallows!" He looked at his men who were whistling at a dog. He looked and saw the dog had the keys. "Oh for the love of-" he cut himself off with a few swear words. "No matter what you do the dog is not going to move!"**

"**Well excuse us if we haven't submitted ourselves to the gallows just yet captain."**

"**Trunks!" Ryanna rushes in covered in a black cape. Trunks smiled and reached out his hand.**

"**Ryanna you came." She grabbed his hand and smiled at him.**

"**Of course, but Gohan is being stubborn. He won't see to reason. So I'm going to break you out myself." The men looked at her gratefully.**

"**What about the guard?" There was a groan from upstairs. Ryanna pulled out a large frying pan which she used to knock him out.**

"**What about him?" The crew laughed as Ryanna got the keys from the dog (who instantly ran off after wards with the bone) and set them free. "Now before we do anything rash we have to find ourselves a boat. They commandeered your boat to the other side of the island. So we'll just," she got a sly look on her face. "We'll just have to commandeer one of our own."**

"**Commandeer, is that a nautical term?"**

"**Well you are talking to the governor's Daughter aren't you? Now come on." **

"**This is either madness or brilliance." Trunks gasped in a low breath as his head stuck out under a life boat. "where does that woman get these ideas?"**

"**Most likely from my son." Kakarott grinned sheepishly behind his captain. **

"**Well if we get killed I'm gonna haunt your son… ah there's the anchor, come on let's get to topside."**

**Ryanna peered through her telescope analyzing Trunks' situation. " Hmm only half a crew on board. Too bad, too bad, guess they're fun won't be as exciting. Okay come on let's get on board… stay close." Nappa began complaining that his collar was too tight. All the pirates had dressed in uniforms stolen via a Ryanna. Gohan stood out on the bow of the "Interceptor." His eyes were stern and he laid out a heavy sigh. "Duty over family… how low have I become?" **

"**Gohan," Ryanna's soft voice interrupted his thinking. "you don't have to be this… you could give up this position." **

"**Don't tell me that Ryanna. I accepted this position by a promise not a pride moment." A distant call comes to his attention. He looks down out at the ocean towards the "Dauntless," seeing it's crew on a life boat. **

"**Sir, they've taken the dauntless. Vegeta and Son have taken the Dauntless!" Gohan narrowed his eyes. **

"**no way would my father be this stupid… Set the sails board with the Dauntless!" A tiny smirk met Ryanna's lips as Gohan's fake crew began the sailing. Once they met ends with the Dauntless the crew went to its edge. Gohan lifted his sword. "Find the pirates… bring them alive."**

"**I'm afraid that won't be necessary Gohan." Gohan froze in place and turned around. The pirates had discarded their uniforms and trunks and kaka stood side by side with Ryanna. Ryanna drew out her sword and pointed it at his throat.**

"**Ryanna, this is mutiny against-" **

"**No, Gohan, this is a choice I made a long time ago. I'm going to save Goten." Trunks spoke up putting in his two cents.**

"**Don't worry commodore, we'll take good care of her."**

"**You slimy piece of buccaneer garbage, who do you think you are?" a sound of a click caused him to gulp. Trunks had a pistol pointed right at his head.**

"**I'm Captain Trunks Vegeta."**

**_Well it's been awhile but I gots it done! Let me know what you think okay and sorry it's taking me so long cries i swear it's not my fault! blames college_**


	14. The New Captain pt 2: Aztec gold

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Hellos! **

**Okay I have people asking what the couple pairing is. Truth be told I haven't decided. I have two endings so I'm going to have a poll. We can make it Trunks and Ryanna or Goten and Ryanna, you choose! Let me know okay! Now on with the fic!**

**Chapter 13: The New Captain pt 2: Aztec Gold**

**Trunks Vegeta, no correction, Captain Trunks Vegeta held his head up proudly as he stirred the Interceptor through the vast ocean past Port Royal. It had been only a day since they commandeered the Interceptor and his whole crew began getting restless with excitement. They had awaited years to go head to head with Ginyu's men again and it was long over do. He looked towards a group of his men who were singing in celebration of freedom. Lord knows they hadn't had much to celebrate; his father was dead, they almost were sent to the gallows one by one, and now they were about to head on attack the most murderous and blood thirsty crew on the seven seas. **

**He observed the compass in his hand and looked out and sighed. "Mister Son! Take the helm… I'm going to see how the future piratess is doing." Kakarott gave a healthy chuckle and took the helm and the compass from his captain. Trunks walked down the steps and into the cabins. He knocked on the door of his room. "You have been in there a long time, Milady." He creaks the door open to find Ryanna tying a pair of silk pants on. "Those clothes do not suit you.. It should be a dress or nothing." Ryanna looked at him and cocked her head.**

"**Sorry captain but if I'm gonna go find the man I love it's best I'm not seen as a woman." **

"**Oh really." He licks his lips and walks over, "and what should you be seen as?" he asked slyly running a hand over the skin of the back of her neck. Ryanna quickly turned and glared. She tied a rag over her hair and pulled it in and backed away from his touch.**

"**A pirate, Captain Trunks Vegeta.. A pirate."**

**Ryanna laughed and clapped, amused at watching the singing and dancing duo of Yamcha and Tien. (HEHE I just had to!) Captain Trunks couldn't help but crack a smile at his crew. It was a motley crew indeed, his men being either taller than the normal man, odder than the normal man, or just rejects of the modern man. His eyes drifted to Ryanna and he held his chin high and licked his lips. She had grown beautiful since the many years he'd known her. **

"**What are you staring at captain?" Trunks snapped out of gaze and looked behind him at Kakarott. **

"**This crew will see many more dangers ahead of them. I wonder if they are even vaguely aware of it." He rubbed his chin feeling the few whiskers beginning to form. Kakarott shifted a bit at his position.**

"**They seek adventure and gold Captain. That's all they ever want and will ever want. As long as you deliver they will stand by no matter what." Trunks smiles and rubs his chin again.**

"**Ryanna will be a great asset." he says watching her dance. His eyes moved up and down her body and he continued to get a warm wet image of her naked and sprawled across his bed. **

"**Yes.. Until she finds her lover."**

"**If he is still alive that is." He couldn't hide the smirk on his face. He was determined to win against Goten for Ryanna's heart. Goten should have never left her out of his sight. Now he had him to deal with. However Goten had enough problems of his own.**

**A whole sea away docked in the shark infested waters of Isla de Muerta the ship known as the infamous "Black Pearl" floated and simmered as it's crew played and beat down poor Goten. He had fought valiantly and it ended him in claiming the right of Parley. Unfortunately Goten's talk with the Captain ended and he was now the personal punching bag of Ginyu's men. He finally rolled onto his stomach and coughed up blood. "That's enough men.. I think he's ready to talk." A sinister laughter followed the reeking voice, Captain Ginyu the monstrous purpled skinned pirate who could shake the skin of any who trespassed by him. **

" **Ginyu, I've already told you I don't know where the medallion is. I don't even know where the person carrying it is. "**

"**Yes but you do know who carries it. Now to protect the person you best tell me who it is otherwise I just may have to keep you alive enough to have you watch me pry it from their hands as I cut them off." Ginyu grabbed Goten by the hair making him come face to face with him. "now I will ask again. WHO HAS MY MEDALLION?"**

"**Why is that medallion so important to you? Surely the curse is just a bluff there has to be a real reason why you're after that thing!" The statement caused Ginyu to laugh again. That laugh was beginning to get on Goten's nerves. He sat up holding his bruises and stood. Ginyu looked at him and smirked. "I must say Mr. Son you're quite the fighter and swordsman."**

"**I'll make a deal with you Ginyu. You promise not to hurt the one who carries the medallion and tell me why you need it and what it is. I will tell you who carried the medallion and what know of her whereabouts.**

"**Ooh it's a lady now is it. Well what do you say boys shall I tell this peasant the real reason I we need that trinket?" The men began hollering and whistling. Their perverted minds made Goten grimace with disgust. "Well now it's a deal. I shall tell you." Ginyu held up one of the pieces. "This gold is cursed, but not as the legend says. This is Aztec gold, one of 220 identical pieces. "**

"**Really and here I thought it was just a pirate medallion. Tell me more."**

"**The curse upon u sis not that we lust after gold. We lust after what the gold took from us. You see when we first came upon the gold the thing we wanted most is what it gave. Riches, wealth, whatever you want to call it. Along with it, the coins gave us an immortal form… but at a terrible cost. We can no longer feel, we've been starving to death and unable to satisfy our hunger or quench our thirst, unable to feel the wind on our faces or the smell of the sea.. .nor feel the warmth of a woman's flesh." The crew muttered and Goten grimaced once again.**

"**What are you men?" The moon emerged from behind the clouds, its light shining on them. All the men's skin withered away into bone and it made Goten's eyes widen and his body shake.**

" **We are a nightmare, Mr. Son. And now that we gave up our information it's time you gave us yours." Ginyu pointed a bony finger in his face and Goten froze on the spot. "Where is my medallion?"**

**Wowie sorry this chapter took so long I ran into another writers block . I decided to mix in some of Pirate's 2 since I probably won't get to a sequel right away with pirates three not coming out yet. Grr damn cliffies aren't made for movies! Lol anyway hope you liked it and be sure to review ok! Byez!**


	15. Isla Del Muerta

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Hellos! **

**I have decided to combine the two pirate movies already out into this fic. As so to help me with my writers block for one and tw to make it more interesting and individual for my taste in writing! Now enough stalling and on with the fic!**

**Chapter 14: Isla del Muerta**

"**An unknown island, you say?" trunks nodded and looked over his compass again before turning the helm.**

"**aye Milady, to be more specific the island is now called Isla del Muerta by us pirates who know of it."**

"**Isla del Muerta, that's Spanish for Island of the dead." **

**Trunks nods again and motioned for Kakarott to take over and then took Ryanna by the arm. "The Spanish founded it and placed their treasures there. The upon that treasure they placed the curse."**

"**Why is it called Island of the dead though?"**

"**Many ships crashed and sunk to the bottom of its rocky shoes. And in those ships lie monstrous sea creatures to devour those that survive." Ryanna shook at the gruesome thought. "Even though they do not have the piece of gold they lust they will return to the island and chant in order to find the direction of whence the coin is. Unless of course your blabber mouth of a lover told them of where you went." Ryanna pulled away and glared. **

"**He wouldn't do that." She shook her head and walked away from him. He smirked as he watched her head up to the crows nest. **

"**I need to get you in a wenches skirt, love. Then you can climb up to that nest giving me the perfect view of your lacy pants."**

**The clouds began to roll in and the water was choppy. Ryanna climbed down from the crows nest and called out. "I think we should find someplace to dock the storm looks rough!" Trunks looked up from his compass and snorted. **

"**Not a chance! This storm is nothing! We'll pass through it without a scratch." Ryanna growled under her breath. She frankly was getting sick and tired of Trunks and his bossy behavior. He used to be so kind up until his father died. It was as if he was trying to be his father himself. Kakarott looked at her sympathetically and patted her on the shoulder. **

"**I wouldn't worry about it. We've dealt with worst things then storms. We'll get out of there no problem." Ryanna sighed and turned to him. **

"**I'm more worried about how much longer I can stand his attitude." Ryanna then notices the compass in Trunks' hands. She then yelled over the storm to Kakarott "I overheard Gohan saying that compass is broken. How can we find an island that is unknown with a compass that doesn't work?"**

"**Nay, The compass doesn't point North. But then again we aren't trying to find North now are we?" He holds tight of the loosening sail ropes and looks back at Ryanna with a grin.**

**It was just how the Trunks had described down below. Ryanna gazed down upon the shark infested waters and the wreckage of all the ships. "Many a man lost his life to these dismal waters Milady." her stomach tied in knots and she looked at Kakarott.**

"**I can imagine," she looked up and her throat was the one that tightened this time. "Oh Goten, please be safe."**

_**Another short chapter that took forever sniffles to herself I gotta come up with some heavy meat for this story. I promise I'll make the next chapter nice and long! Please Review!**_


	16. Really bad eggs

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Hellos! **

**I have decided to combine the two pirate movies already out into this fic. As so to help me with my writers block for one and two to make it more interesting and individual for my taste in writing! Ooh I also wanna remind everyone I don't own anything except Ryanna and her father. Okay, now enough stalling and on with the fic!**

**Chapter 15: Smelly bad eggs**

"**This is no place for lady. Even if you do know how to handle a sword these pirates will not be taken lightly. You will stay here like a good little girl with my word that I will bring your pansy lover back to you." Trunks smirked down at Ryanna as she sat in his father's old chair her boot kicked up on his desk and a deadly look on her face that would have screwed him over a thousand times. **

"**You expect me to sit here with nothing but a farewell and your word while I watch you take off to settle my revenge?"**

"**No," he circled around and pushed her back into the chair his face close to hers. She wrinkled her nose at the foul smell of rum emitting from his breath and clenched her fists as he spoke. "I expect you to sit here with nothing but a farewell and my word while you watch me take off to settle "my" revenge and hand over your lover to you." He eyed the bottle of rum on the desk and pulled it over. He popped the cork and offered it to her. She took it and swigged some down before pushing it into his chest. **

"**You're devils, you're black sheep, and really bad eggs drink me hearties yo ho." Trunks cocked an eyebrow and stood up stopping her from leaving. "What was that?" She looked back at him her face still hard with a glare.**

"**What was what?"**

"**That what you just said. Where did you get that from?" Ryanna had to stifle a laugh.**

"**Oh that. Nothing it's just a song I heard when I was a kid, when I actually thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate and thought they were fascinating." Trunks smirked and bowed.**

"**Do I fit the bill then Milady?"**

"**I admit it has been exciting… but fascinating is not the word I would use to describe my adventure so far." She pushes him away to try and leave but he grabs her arms and swings her back.**

"**Not so fast, what words would you use." **

"**Precisely this Captain, Your presence as been," she paused, and she looked him up and down before sliding away. "Unclean, and surprisingly enough filled with unnecessary risk." Trunks look confused at the word unclean and smelled under his armpit. Once again Ryanna tried to make her escape but she found herself face to face with Captain Trunks and his dirty yet masculine chest.**

"**How about this then milady. Since you really have no place to return to how about, after I get the Pearl back, you and that scrawny, oh what's his face, join my crew. Then you can teach us that lovely song and we'll sing it all the time." She couldn't hold back any longer. Ryanna laughed and shook her head looking up at the amusing pirate captain in front of her. She had to admit his presence at times made her feel welcomed amongst his men but she knew better.**

"**Perhaps, I will discuss it over with Goten once you get him back, but I may need more rum to teach you the song." She pushed him away and finally walked passed him. Trunks looked at the bottle of rum he still had in his hands and smirked.**

"**How much more rum I wonder."**

**Meanwhile…**

**Ginyu Laughed proudly at the glorious crew before him as they chanted away circling the large treasure chest of Cortez. He could feel the treasure was near and he was going to finally claim it back and end the curse. The key man was set and the blood would be repaid to lift the curse forever. "Now gents we will return to the pearl and hunt down our gold. Every last piece that went astray will soon be replaced!" The men cheered and chanted the few standing amongst the moonlight showing they grotesque zombie like stature. Ginyu looked around and smirked. Goten had not known what he got himself into when he was brought to his ship in the right of parley.**

**Trunks looked down glaring at the man who had mutinied and stolen his father's first ship. He clenched his fists and swore under his breath. "We wait for the opportune moment and then approach." Kakarott nodded behind him he backed up but ran into something that startled him. **

"**Ry-mmph." Ryanna and Trunks both covered his mouth. Trunks glared at the adventurous girl. She had placed a full head mask over her face so that the only thing visible was her eyes. **

"**What do you think you're doing? This is no place for you. I thought I told you that." He hushed his tone to a whisper. Kakarott made signals with his hand showing that he couldn't breathe. **

"**Like I told you before I won't have you fight this battle alone. It's my revenge as much as yours. They will pay for taking Goten and murdering my father." Both Trunks and Ryanna glared at each other before looking at Kakarott who had turned blue with lack of oxygen. They released and Kakarott let out a massive gasp for air and breathed in relief. Ryanna climbed up over the treasure covered cavern wall and peeked through the whole showing the whole crew. Her eyes scanned for Goten. He was no where to be found.**

"**So where is your so called lover?" Trunks spoke in a hush also looking around." Ryanna's fist clenched.**

"**They must have locked him away in the Black pearl. Come on we have t-gah!" She slipped the clanging of coins caught the attention of the cursed pirates and they smirked. Ginyu stepped forward and pointed. **

"**Seems we have some company, Gentlemen. Capture them!" The men hurrahed and took off in the direction of Trunks, Ryanna, and Kakarott. Ryanna heard them coming and winced. Damn it her and her clumsiness. She would have to remember to work on that if she got out of there alive. Soon the three of them were surrounded by pirates. The men laughed as they saw who it was. Jace, a threatening red skinned pirate walked up and chuckled. "Well, well, well if it isn't the Son of Vegeta. Oh and look he's brought two friends with him." Jace popped his pistal against Ryanna's arm and she pulled back and glared. "A bit scrawny for a pirate. Looks more like a wench." Trunks smirked and crossed his arm seemingly un afraid of the men surrounding them.**

"**Don't underestimate him Jace. He happens to be my key weapon." Ryanna eyes Trunks and her hand twitched to where her sword was. Ginyu pushed past his men and stood next to Jace.**

"**Well then Son of Vegeta what brings you to Isla Del Muerta? You and your pathetic friends trying to steal more coins to prevent us from lifting the curse?" Trunks laughed shortly and pointed to Ginyu's face.**

"**We're here to take back what's rightfully ours. The Black pearl…"**

"**And a young man named Goten." Ryanna faked a masculine voice earning questioning looks from the pirate men. Ginyu however merely sneered holding back his laughter.**

"**Sorry to disappoint you short cake but Goten is no longer an issue." Kakarott clenched his fist and spoke menacingly for the first time.**

"**What the hell do you mean by that?"**

"**What I mean fool is that he was dispensed of. The Goten you speak of is dead to the world." The three froze. Kakarott looked to Ryanna who looked like she was about to faint. **

"**Goten's… dead?"**

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Well I made it long but hopefully it met your expectations. Is Goten really dead, Or is Ginyu Bluffing? How does Trunks feel about this, Or Ryanna for that matter? See next time in the chapter "Masks and cannon fire." READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	17. Masks and cannon fire

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Hellos! **

**I have decided to combine the two pirate movies already out into this fic. As so to help me with my writers block for one and two to make it more interesting and individual for my taste in writing! Ooh I also wanna remind everyone I don't own anything except Ryanna and her father. Okay, now enough stalling and on with the fic!**

**Chapter 15:Masks and Cannon Fire**

**The entire place got quiet at the news of Goten's "death." Ryanna did her best to hold back the tears and her fists clenched together her knuckles turning white. Ginyu chuckled in amusement. "Seems I hit a sore spot. I am keened to interest on who you are ." Trunks cleared his throat and stood in front of her. **

**"No one absolutely no one, A distant cousin from my Aunt's side twice removed, he has a lovely singing voice but," he lowered his voice. "A eunuch" Kakarott put a hand over his face and Ryanna put her hands on her hips glaring at the young captain. The pirates all took a step back and cleared their throats uncomfortably. Ginyu merely chuckled.**

**"That would explain things. Very well Captain Trunks if ye so keen as to telling us the whereabouts of a woman named Ryanna Coutsa'n I will let ye go with nothing but a warning." Trunks glared, so the baka dead lover did rat her out. He deserved to die then no more feeling sorry for him. He turned to Ryanna who had her hand on her sword ready to lash out.**

**"I'm afraid I'll have to decline your request, Captain Ginyu. For I don't know the whereabouts of this Ryanna you speak but if I do happen to see her I will tell her you're looking for her. Now if that's enough we'll just be on our way." He goes to walk but Ginyu places a hand on her chest and pushes him back.**

**"Don't think you'll be getting out of this without a scratch. If you do not tell us where the girl is then I will have to accomodate you and escort you to where we can find her." Trunks chuckled somewhat foolishly. Ryanna rolled her eyes and looked around. her eyes caught sight of a large gold poll that was probably used as a bed post within arms reach. She carefully snuck back a few steps and grabbed it with one hand. She tapped Kakarott who looked at her then nodded and grabbed it as well**

**"DUCK!" Trunks looked at her then ducked just as the two threw the metal post at the pirates blocking the escape way. Ryanna unsheathed her sword and jumped over the clumsy pirates that were groaning and making futile attempts to get up. Kakarott followed after and Trunks soon after that. Ginyu growled in anger and pointed. **

**"After them!" He looked to the side where his right hand man stood. "I don't have to tell you twice what i want you to do. Now after that monkey in a mask and bring him back. Eunuch or not i want him brought here." The man nodded his own face also hidden with a black wrap bandana. he followed the rowdy bunch of pirates.**

**"Nice job, oh mighty one now what do we do?" Trunks grumbled and kept running he fought off a few pirates that came his way delaying them enough for him to scurry off. Ryanna panted and ducked under a pirate attack and stabbed him through pushing him back.**

**"Oh I dunno, how about... RUNNING FOR OUR LIVES YOU BLOODY IDIOT!" **

**"Must," Kakarott slams the two heads together and pushes them away. "Must you two always have a lovers fight at the most crucial time."**

**"We're not lovers!"**

**"We're not fighting!" Ryanna and Trunks shared an akward glare before continuing to run they reached the outside rocks but were stopped by three individuals. Trunks and kakarott rushed right into battle with those parallel from them. Ryanna held up her sword looking at her opponent who unsheathed his own.**

**"I suggest you get out of my way."**

**"Tough talk for a eunuch." Her opponents voice startled her but she soon shook it off. The voice had been familiar but masked over to sound more gruff. Perhaps... no she didn't know many pirates. Taking the initiative she lunged forward and began to fight. Her form was in perfect shape and her opponent was caught off guard. However her opponent was quite skilled and he soon took the upper hand and began to corner her. She winced as the edge of his swird caught her cheek.**

**"I will unmask you Eunuch!"**

**"Why so interested in me? She slashed up and fought back.**

**"Because... you seemed to know Goten, and if you knew him then you must have known his lover."**

**"I know her very well, you might say we share the same skin."**

**"How so?"**

**"Beat me and you'll find out! HA!" She began fighting violently and even though he seemed to have trouble keeping up she became sloppy and in the end he grabbed her hand with the sword and pushed her back stabbing her shoulder. Ryanna hissed in pain and took a knee.**

**'I beat you, time to figure out just who you are." He removed ryanna's mask and she could hear the shock in his breathing as he looked upon the young woman in front of him. **

**"It's... It's you." She looked up and she could see shock in his eyes but also something else. He dropped his sword and took a few steps back. she took the opportunity to throw a rock at him knocking him back and she ran towards the ship. Trunks was waiting with an impatient face and his eyes widened. "Youre wounded!"**

**"Never mind that let's just get out of here!"**

**"Couldn't agree with you more love. WEIGH ANCHOR!" Kakarott followed up with another order and the men began working fast to get the ship out to open sea. Trunks Took Ryanna aside and had a look at her shoulder.**

**"ah you got lucky love, It's just a flesh wound. it should heal in time. He began wrapping up the wound**

**"Why do you call me love? I'm not Your lover"**

**"Well who knows with your ex gone." He instantly mentally slapped himself for that as she shot him a glare and saw tears began to form. "I beeg your pardon. I didn't mean for it to sound that way. I'm sorry about your loss. However he must have ratted you out. How else would they know your name?"**

**"I don't know anymore Trunks."**

**"Captain Trunks, if you please. You are still part of this crew Little missy." He smirked in an attempt to cheer her up. She shook her head and sighed. Trunks pulled her face to look at his and gave her kind hearted puppy eyes. "Forgive me, love. I ha dmae a promise to myself that i was gonna fight for you. Believe me hearing that he's dead did not bring on pleasant thoughts. I may be a pirate but i honor the pirates code. In that code once a promise amongst men is made we follow through with it to the end. So i did not win fairly." Ryanan smiled and hugged him. Trunks smirked and held her a lil too tight for her tastes. "BUt i won none the less." Ryanan scoffed and pushed away slapping his chest.**

**"Trunks you're terrible!" She went to slap him again but he took her hand and pulled her close. She couldn't help but get lost in his blue eyes. The two leant in so close... he could feel her soft sensuous breath against his lips and it made him shiver with want. The world shook and he heard fireworks in the distance. Wiat a minute. Those weren't fireworks. His thoughts were interrupted when a cannonball flung right past them and took a peice of the Royal Pride's edge. **

**"What the bloody hell was that?!" kakarott called from the helm.**

**"The Black pearl is gaining on us captain!"**

**"And they're in firing range!" Yamcha yelled after running down to the armory to man the guns. Trunks stood up and took out his telescope seieng the blackpearl. The front guns were aimed right at them. **

**"This is bad." **

**_Gah i know I'm evil I'm evil... Anyway I don't get as much feedback as i would like so ifyoud o readplease review so i get your in put on how im taking this story. So Ryanna's identidy is revealed, Trunks confessed he is after her, and now the black pearl is on their tale. What's gonna go down? And who's the mysterious Pirate that stabbed Ryanna? Better stay tuned for the next Chapter- "Fire All!"_**


	18. Fire all!

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Hellos! **

_**Since I haven't mentioned it yet I do not own DBZ, DBGT, and Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my original character Ryanna!**_

**I have decided to combine the two pirate movies already out into this fic. As so to help me with my writers block for one and two to make it more interesting and individual for my taste in writing! Ooh I also wanna remind everyone that this is based off the movie and does not really follow with the original storyline. Okay, now enough stalling and on with the fic!**

**Chapter 16: Fire All!**

**Ryanna ducked again as another cannon ball was hurtled by her. "Shit there's no way we can outrun the Black Pearl." Trunks rushed up taking the helm. **

"**Well I'm not about to give up this ship yet! We're going to turn and fight!" Kakarott looked at him like he was crazy.**

"**Captain if we do that they'll have the advantage. We'll turn too slow giving them an open target." Trunks cursed and looked back at the Pearl. Ryanna looked around and then grabbed trunks' arm.**

"**Lower the anchor on the right side…" Ryanna now received looks but she explained. "The starboard side, Clubhaul!" Trunks smirked.**

"**This girl is daft like me. LOWER THE STARBOARD ANCHOR!" The men looked up giving their captain crazy looks. Kakarott then took order getting into the excitement.**

"**Do it, you buggers! Or it'll be you we stuff into the cannons!" Both Ryanna and Trunks look at him shocked and then laugh. Both jerk as the anchor is released and Ryanna falls on top of Trunks. Their lips brush and Ryanna swore she felt softness to his lips and a spark of pleasure. She pulled back as if the touch burned her. **

"**I'm sorry!" Trunks smirked and held her in place.**

"**I'm not." Ryanna's look changed and she glared and smacked him getting up and looking at the Black pearl staring it down. Trunks laughed and stood up and shouted. **

"**Prepare for battle!"**

**meanwhile on the Pearl**

**Ginyu was wide eyed at the sudden move. "They're clubhauling! Load up all the cannons and prepare to board when give the signal." He looked at the masked man. **

"**Bring me that medallion." **

**The ships grew closer and all the men looked on with anticipation. Ryanna loaded one of the spare guns and prepared to fire at any man who got on deck. Kakarott looked at her and patted her back. "We'll get through this. Don't worry Milady." Ryanna nodded and gulped. As they lined up all around you could hear the notorious laughter of the pirates from across the way.**

"**Get ready men, steady," Trunks help up his hand. Ginyu smirked and yelled out.**

"**FIRE!"**

"**FIRE ALL!" Cannons burst and Ryanna rocked as the ship tilted from the massive blow from the cannon fire. She saw the men on deck preparing hooks and rope for boarding and took aim once again. Cannons busted again only this time the rock wasn't as severe and she gulped as she heard the hooks making contact to their deck. **

"**Loosen up gents and prepare to board." trunks cursed and shouted. **

"**Another round! FIRE! DON'T LET THEM BOARD!" Ryanna aimed the pistol at one of the men that flew overhead. The men gasped and fell into the sea and she gave a satisfying smirk. "Don't be so confident Milady we're not out of this yet." The fight raged on and it wasn't long before the majority of the pirates from the pearl boarded. Trunks pushed Ryanna into the captain's quarters and shushed her. He took the pistol and began firing at the men on deck. **

**Ryanna gulped and gripped the medallion watching from he small crack behind the door of the captain's quarters. A hand slinked up and gripped her and she screamed. The owner of the hand shushed her. "Come quietly and you'll live."**

**Trunks bashed the enemy's head in and laughed out. "Is this the best you got Ginyu?!"**

"**No young captain it's not." Ginyu laughed out loud and called back his men. "Gents our hope is restored and I have a nice constellation prize." Trunks' eyes widen as he saw Ryanna struggling against Ginyu the medallion hanging loosely in the hands of the masked man standing next to Ginyu. The enemy cheered and Trunks cursed as they were hostage and taken aboard the Pearl.**

**Jace aimed a pistol at the captive crews head. "Is one of you even thinks the word Parlay, I'll have your guts for garters." Ryanna winced at the hold Ginyu had on her. Trunks growled. **

"**Let the woman go Ginyu she is of no concern to you now that you have the medallion back." Ginyu tsked and stroked Ryanna's hair.**

"**It's been such a long time since I've had a decent woman in my cabin young Trunks.**

"**That's captain Trunks."**

"**Oh really where's your ship?" On cue the Royal Pride explodes bursting into rubble. Ryanna's eyes widen and she looked at Trunks who was just as shocked. "Some captain. Would you like me to set you down with your own ship like a good captain?" Trunks looked down ashamed and continued to growl. The masked man glared at Ginyu watching him play with Ryanna. "hey gents how about a run for all.. One touch per customer.. Of course I'm not counting." He laughed and pushed Ryanna into the crowd of pirates. Ryanna screamed and pulled away as best she can as she was violated. The masked man had had it he jumped up on the edge of the deck and held out the medallion threatening to drop it.**

"**GINYU! SHE GOES FREE!" Ginyu gawked and told the men to stop**

"**What's in your head boy!"**

"**Miss Ryanna goes free or I'll drop the medallion and all your work and hope will be crushed." Trunks looked confused.**

"**You're one of them aren't you? Why you doing this?" Ryanna's eyes met the masked and she gasped.**

"**Goten!" Trunks looked at Ryanna then at Goten as he pulled off he mask revealing his face. **

_**I'm so good! Oh yeah does a funky dance LOL anyway sorry it took a little while but hey it's here! Please review and stayed tune for the next chapter. "Marooned"**_


	19. Marooned

****

A Pirate▓s Life for Me!

Hellos!

__

Since I haven▓t mentioned it yet I do not own DBZ, DBGT, and Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my original character Ryanna!

I have decided to combine the two pirate movies already out into this fic. As so to help me with my writers block for one and two to make it more interesting and individual for my taste in writing! Ooh I also wanna remind everyone that this is based off the movie and does not really follow with the original storyline. Okay, now enough stalling and on with the fic!

Chapter 17: Marooned

Ginyu muttered and cursed about not getting good help these days as he watched Goten hold out the medallion at the threatening blue waves. ⌠You swore to me Ryanna▓s freedom when you have the medallion back■ Ginyu held out his hand.

⌠Well I don▓t have the medallion so I can▓t very well give her, her freedom now can▓t I?■ Goten glared at him. Ryanna tugged at the men holding her.

⌠Let me go, you bloody pirates!■ Trunks looked beyond confused not to mention pissed off. Goten glared at Trunks and looked up at Ginyu.

⌠On my word do as I command or I▓ll drop it and it▓ll be lost forever at the bottom of the ocean!■ The pirates growled and aimed the pistols but Ginyu held up his hand.

⌠Name your terms Mr. Son.■

⌠Ryanna is to stay safe and unharmed.■

⌠we know that anything else?■ Goten looked around and Ryanna motioned to the crew.

⌠That goes for the crew as well.■ Ginyu smirks and nods.

⌠Agreed.■

Goten held back a curse as a sword poked his back and he was pushed to the edge of the plank. He looked back at Ryanna who was tied to the mast with the rest of the crew. ⌠Ginyu you lying Bastard! You said-■

⌠As per for our agreement she is safe and unharmed. It was your lack of specific details that you failed to mention WHERE she would be placed■ He laughed out as Goten as finally pushed off the edge. Ryanna struggled against her binds, eyes wide with horror, and her heart beating at a fast pace.

⌠Goten!■ Kakarott struggled. Trunks looked at him.

⌠Kakarott don▓t do anything-■ He finally came loose he bounded to the edge and jumped in after his son. ⌠Stupid.■ Looking a lil less than annoyed and edgy he turned to Ginyu.

⌠I had hoped we were past all this.■ Ginyu chuckled and put an arm around Trunks ushering him to look at the island where Goten was now in the process of swimming.

⌠Trunks, Trunks, naïve little Trunks. Do you recognize that island at all? Your father spent a great deal of time on that island. How he got off I▓m not sure but perhaps he told you and you can make a miraculous escape yourself.■ He pushed trunks onto the plank. Trunks looked over the edge. He grimaced and turned around. ⌠Last time you gave my father a pistol with one shot.■

⌠ah yes, where be Trunks▓ pistol?■ Jace walked up and handed Ginyu a pistol. Trunks bit his lip and looked sternly at Ginyu.

⌠Seeing as there is now three of us a gentlemen would give us at least a pair of pistols.■

⌠Don▓t push your luck Trunks.■ Ginyu slammed his foot on the plank making Trunks fall backwards, then tossed the Pistol after him. ⌠Nothing personal!■

Trunks flopped onto shore pistol in hand. He looked to the black pearl and growled that▓s the second time that man has run off with my father▓s ship.■ He threw the pistol onto the sand and fell backwards sighing in agitation. Goten walked up and sighed as well.

⌠Ryanna, damn it. No ship, marooned on island with a couple of pirates, how the hell am I supposed to save her now?■ Kakarott put a hand on Goten▓s shoulder.

⌠Don▓t worry she▓s smart and has a brave heart. I▓m sure she▓ll be fine as long as she doesn▓t do anything to unnerve them.■ Goten shrugged him off and turned glaring.

⌠You don▓t get it do you?! I▓ve been told the secrets of this pirate treasure. They need the blood of the one carrying the medallion. Ryanna has held it the longest, they▒r gonna end up harming her anyway! And once she▒s filled out her usefulness what next? They▒ll probably end up killing her finding that small loophole in our agreement just like he did now!■ He looks to Trunks who seemed to be staring off into space. Kakarott sighed and rubeb dthe back of his head removing his bandana. Goten looked at him, he then paused and stared.

⌠Wait a minute┘ that hair. No you can▓t be.■ Goku smiled and laughed slightly.

⌠I was wondering when you were gonna figure it out. Yes, I▓m your father Goten. It▓s good to see how well you▓ve grown these past years. ⌠ Trunks stood up looking at the two of them.

⌠Hate to break up your little get together but we kind of have an issue here.■ Goku nodded.

⌠Aye Captain Trunks, with the Royal Pride gone it seems we have good reason to hijack the Black Pearl.■ Goten smacked his forehead.

⌠And how do you we purpose we do that? Unless we find a half a dozen sea turtles just lying about I doubt there▒s anyway we can get off.■ Trunks ignored his comment and walked past the two. He looked around the small grove of trees on the ground. Goten cocked an eyebrow and looked to his father. ⌠what is he doing?■

⌠err, I▓m not sure. Umm Captain, what are you doing?■ Trunks took a few giant steps and knocked on a tree that was hallow. ⌠Last time my father was here a total of three days. He did not get off by sea turtles. The trading companies used this island as a cache and he was able to barter a passage off.⌠ He pushed back some sand and lifted up a hatch door. ⌠From the looks of things, they have out of business. We probably have your bloody brother Gohan to thank for that.■

Goten walked over and was handed a bottle of rum. His face turned scorned. ⌠That▓s it then? That▓s the secret grand adventure from Captain Vegeta Briefs.■ Goten grabbed his shoulder and glared into his eyes. ⌠He spent three days lying on a beach drinking rum?■ trunks smirked and took a nice big swig of his bottle.

⌠Mmhmm.. Welcome to the Caribbean, my friend.■


	20. Why is the rum gone? surprise

****

A Pirate's Life for Me!

Hellos!

__

Since I haven't mentioned it yet I do not own DBZ, DBGT, and Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my original character Ryanna!

I have decided to combine the three pirate movies already out into this fic. As so to help me with my writers block for one and two to make it more interesting and individual for my taste in writing! Ooh I also wanna remind everyone that this is based off the movie and does not really follow with the original storyline. Okay, now enough stalling and on with the fic!

Chapter 18: Why is the rum gone?

Ryanna looked over the dress laying on the bed. Jace watched her chuckling in amusement. "Well what are you waiting for missy? Captain requests your presence for dinner." Ryanna held back a snort and looked at him retaining her lady like posture.

"You can tell the captain I'm in opposition to concur to his request." Jace looks at his companions Burter and Guido confusion lining their faces. Ryanna's face stayed scorned. "It means no." Jace turned back and laughed.

"He figured you'd say that. In any case if you declined he said you'll be dining with the crew… and you'll be naked." horror and disgust crossed her face and she grabbed the dress and beckoned them out.

"Damn you bloody pirates."

Goten walked around the island his black hair blowing against the wind and his mind reeling about what to do. He looked up seeing his father and Trunks sitting on the beach Trunks downing a pint of rum and his father cleaning out the pistol they were given. "Not all that big is it son?" Kakarott spoke up looking at the ring of footprints on the beach that were still fresh. Goten sighed and plopped down next to him and grabbed the rum bottle out of Trunks' hand.

"We gotta do something." Trunks grimaced at the fact his alcohol was taken then laid back looking at the sky.

"So why'd you end up working for Ginyu anyway?"

"I did it because I knew they were after Ryanna. I wanted to go with and keep her safe." He groaned and looked at the rum in his hands. "A lot of good it did. Now she's on that ship all alone with a bunch of thieving, conniving pirates who probably want to…" He shook his head and downed a bit of rum. Trunks laughed slightly and sat up.

"We shall wait until we see a ship and hopefully will let us barter on. That's all I can suggest." Goten sighs pausing a moment before looking back at the stash.

"Well then…Drink up me hearties yo ho." Trunks cocked an eyebrow at this.

"What is that?" Goten smirked slightly to himself.

"It's a song Ryanna taught me when we were kids."

"Ah yes I remember now when you guys thought it would be fascinating to meet a pirate. She wouldn't teach me… How about you? Teach me… What we have all the time in the world." He motions around to the empty surroundings and Kakarott laughed and nodded.

"Yes come on enlighten us Goten. Teach us." Goten smiled and chuckled. "Maybe after I have a bit more rum."

__

2 hours and ten bottles of rum later…

All three men danced and laughed ll three with headdresses from palm leaves pretending they were native warriors of the island. "we're devils we're black sheep we're really bad eggs, drink up me hearties yo ho!" Kakarott clapped falling back laughing and holding his gut. "Yo ho Yo ho a pirates life for me!" Trunks spun in circles.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" He toppled a bit falling backwards. Goten chuckled falling back as well landing on top of him. Kakarott held down his laughter and laid back sighing and drifting into a drunk sleep. Goten turned over looking at Trunks. Trunks was gazing up at the stars. "You know Goten, once I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time. When we're sailing, or treasure hunting or making love to a fine sexy woman…" he slurred a bit a the last part.

"You'll be the most famous pirate in all the Spanish main!"

"Not just the Spanish main my friend… the entire ocean," he tapped his chest. "The entire world will be ours. See that's what the pearl is, it's not just a ship with a mast a helm and a deck oh no that's what a ship needs. But what a ship is.. What the Black Pearl really is…" he stares into Goten's eyes. "It's freedom." Goten hiccupped slightly from the taste of um in his mouth. He didn't know whether it was the rum or the scenery or his words but Trunks had a new image to him now. He was passionate… possessive. "You know Goten…" Trunks spoke now seeing their position. "If you were a lady I'd kiss you." Goten cocked an eyebrow realizing he was practically straddling.

"yeah well, you already look like a girl so…" Goten leaned in kissing Trunks. _(AS PROMISED FOR FELLOW YAOI LOVERS!)_

Unfortunately the moment was ruined as a wave came in splashing both. Causing them to cough and stir looking at each other. They moth grimaced and coughed and spit stumbling across the sand momentarily before passing out drunk. _(too bad it had to end like this)_

__

Following morning…

Trunks sniffed the air and coughed. What was the foul smoky smell? Groaning he sat up and looked around. His eyes widen as he saw Goten throwing the last rum case into the fire causing a small explosion. "THE HELL!? NO! NO! NOT GOOD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Kakarott stirred and sat up yawning and looking around his eyes widening as well.

"You're burning all the food!"

"You're burning all the food the shade… AND THE RUM!?"

"Yes the rum is gone."

"Why is the rum gone?" Goten snapped his head around glaring.

"One because it is a vile drink that made me do something last night that I will never forget and will possibly never forgive myself for and two. That signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire royal navy is out looking for Ryanna do you think there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it!?" Trunks made a poutish face pointing to the fire.

"Why is the rum gone?" Goten groaned and sat on the beach.

"Just you wait Captain Trunks. Give it an hour maybe two and you will see white sails on that horizon." trunks growled and grabbed the pistol from the pouting Kakarott and pointed it at the back of Goten's head.

"I oughtta… oh forget it." He stomped off crossing the opposing side of the island. He began criticizing his foul behavior last night. "If you were a girl I'd kiss you… I'd kiss you… Oh well you can forget it now!" He yelled back at Goten .As he turned back he saw the sails of a ship and his eyes widen seeing the life boat coming ashore. "There will be no living with him after this."

__

Yay another chapter done. Sorry if you're not a fan of yaoi but it was a personal request by a fan. Hope you liked it though I know I did He, he… REVIEW PLEASE!


	21. an old flame

****

A Pirate's Life for Me!

Hellos!

__

Since I haven't mentioned it yet I do not own DBZ, DBGT, and Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my original character Ryanna!

I have decided to combine the three pirate movies already out into this fic. As so to help me with my writers block for one and two to make it more interesting and individual for my taste in writing! Ooh I also wanna remind everyone that this is based off the movie and does not really follow with the original storyline. Okay, now enough stalling and on with the fic!

Chapter 19:

Ryanna fidgeted in the dress as she ate dinner with the captain, her face was solemn and she ignored everything he did and said to her. However t was unnerving seeing him do nothing but watch her eat. Her pearly teeth sank into an apple and she shuddered as he licked his lips. "I would appreciate it if you would do something other than watch me eat Captain Ginyu." Ginyu's eyes looked away for a moment and his large lilac colored hand grasped an apple.

"I wasn't watching you. I was watching the food. Thinking about how long it has been since I've had this curse brought upon me." He growled lightly as he spoke. "Vegeta narrowly escaped his fate by betraying me and the rest of the crew."

"It's hardly called betraying when he's the actual captain. You were fools to have mutinied against him. Now the curse is your punishment and you deserve to remain that way." She gasped falling to the ground a nice red hand mark placed upon her cheek. She held it and looked up at the steaming Captain.

"Don't say that you filthy little wench! You know nothing of our hell! For too long I've been dying of hunger and unable to satisfy it too long dying of thirst and unable to quench it. Too long.." he reached out his hand the moon glowing through the window showing a long skeleton hand reach out to caress her face causing her to shiver in fright. "since I've felt the warmth of a woman's flesh." Ryanna shuddered in horror at the sigh and swiped his hand away running out the cabin door. Ginyu grabbed a nearby wine bottle popping the cork and drinking it down. He shoes clicked and clacked as she dodged the bony sailors. Her face lined with fear and she ran into her given quarters and locked the door. She panted heavily backing up against the wall. A slender furry tail brushed against her shoulder and she jumped and turned creaming as a mutant looking skeleton monkey dropped down onto her head.

Goten jolted his head upwards having thought he heard a scream. "What was that? Uub looked at hi, finishing up the patches n a fish net.

"What was what?" Goten looked around the ship as he slid into some clean clothes given to him.

"Hmm… guess it was my imagination. Thanks for the rescue Uub. I'm actually glad it was you and not one of my brother's naval ships."

"It's not a problem Goten, after all your Fiancé helped us quite a bit on her transport." Goten blushed thinking about Ryanna.

"Well, she's not exactly my Fiancé, I haven't proposed to her or anything." Uub shook it off with a laugh. He then looked at Trunks who was inspecting the oddly shaped helm. "This is an unusual design. It's not a full circle."

Pan taps his shoulder. He long length black skirt caressing at her ankles. "That's mine, unless you plan on stealing it again." Trunks jumped at the tap and voice and looked at her.

"Pan Son, we meet again." Pan gave a smug look and nodded.

"It's been a couple years, and I believe I owe you something." Trunks looked at her with a grin. It disappeared however when Pan gave him a full face slap. Goten and Kakarott jumped and blinked at the two.

"Captain?" Goten laughed.

"Why so bewildered, didn't you deserve that?"

"No I did deserve that." Pan pushed him away from the helm.

"YOU STOLE MY BOAT!" Trunks raised a hand.

"Actually I-" Another slap stung his cheek and he winced and shook it off. "I borrowed, borrowed without permission. However I had every intention in bringing it back."

"However, YOU DIDN'T!" Trunks felt the end of the ship against his back and he gulped at the young beautiful young wench in front of him. Kakarott walked over in order to help him. Trunks scratched the back of his head.

"It was an important mission Pan-Chan,"

"Don't call me that!"

"I'm sorry, look I'll get you another one." Kakarott piped in.

"A better one!" Trunks glared at Kakarott muttering.

"Yes, a better one." Pan raised an eyebrow.

"Which one?" Goten called in.

"The navy's interceptor, one of the fastest ships in the Caribbean. The captain will be glad to commandeer it for you."

"I would?" Trunks glared at both men now. Pan smirked and rubbed her chin.

"I like it, it's a deal then." She smirked and motioned for the boys to make way.

"All hands to Port Royal then!"

__

Sorry I know it was a short Chapter but it will get better I promise m figuring out how to work in the new characters so as soon as I can I will update and have you on the edge of your seats again. YAY claps hands **_I can't wait. REVIEW PLEASE!_**


	22. The new Enemy

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Hellos! **

_**Since I haven't mentioned it yet I do not own DBZ, DBGT, and Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my original character Ryanna!**_

**I have decided to combine the three pirate movies already out into this fic. As so to help me with my writers block for one and two to make it more interesting and individual for my taste in writing! Ooh I also wanna remind everyone that this is based off the movie and does not really follow with the original storyline. Okay, now enough stalling and on with the fic!**

**Chapter 20: The new enemy**

"**Forget it!" Trunks growled at Pan. "I'm not going by myself, I'm a well known pirate face and I'll be hanged on sight!" Pan poked him in the chest hard.**

"**You expect me to go commandeer a ship alone?! You're nuts!" Goten and Kakarott both watch as Pan and trunks have yet another spat. There was obvious sexual tension between the two but their prides got in the way and so they end up fighting.**

"**I wonder if this is how all his relationships go."**

"**What relationships? He has encounters, nothing serious, and nothing final." Goten muttered under his breath about it being the way of a pirate. He then fell silent. He still couldn't believe his father was a pirate. He had spent his life thinking that his father was a big success across seas with trading and marketing as well as exploring. However pirating was not what he had in mind. "Goten, I'm really glad you made your way to the sea. I must admit I didn't plan for you boys to go pirating, but I can't say it isn't what I hoped for." Goten snapped out of his thought and grimaced.**

"**I'm not a pirate. I'm simply a sailor. I'm just gonna rescue Ryanna and get out of England and go explore with her."**

"**So in other words you're gonna go pirating on your own with your own crew? That's what it sounds like. You want what any other pirate wants. That's freedom." Goten tensed, his thoughts went to the words Trunks spoke of the night they were marooned. "**_**What a ship is what the Black Pearl really is… is freedom."**_** His eyes widened with realization. He was a pirate.**

**Gohan looked amongst the group of Britain soldiers. He sighed and cracked his neck wondering if he had made the right decision. "Ah Young Commodore, It's a pleasure seeing you again. Sorry to hear of your governor's death it was indeed a shame he died at the hands of pirates." A high pitch scratchy voice stung his ears as he turned to face Lord Frieza, former Cutler of the Royal Army. **

"**Hello again, Lord Frieza. I see many things have changed especially for you and the East India trading Company." Frieza smirked and laughed. **

"**It has indeed; I just acquired the key to ridding the seas of the pirates. One by one they will all fall down at the hands of justice." **

"**How do you intend to do that?" Frieza snapped his fingers and two men walked in carrying a large chest. Gohan's eyes widened at the sight as it was opened revealing a red and purple heart still beating. **

"**Do you know what this is Commodore Son?"**

"**Yes I've heard legends but I never thought it to be true. This is the Heart Piccolo, Devil of the seas." Frieza smirked and sat down at his desk. **

"**It is indeed, and the legend goes whoever owns the chest and the heart controls Piccolo and whoever controls him controls the seas." Gohan backed away and stared astonished at the man/monster in front of him. "Before you ask it does not matter how I obtained, but more as what this does for you. You want to find your lady and brother. Yes?" Gohan nodded looking up.**

"**What do I have to do?"**

**Pan bends over and peeks her head around the docking bay, her long black hair dripping wet from her swim. She lowers herself back down and skims across under it. Following behind her was Uub, Goku, and disguised Trunks. On board the "Four Star" Goten watched them behind the comfort of the telescope. Marron peeked over his shoulder. "They made it… I can't believe how good with disguises you are, I have a feeling you've done this before Marron." Marron laughed.**

"**Well with Pan as captain and Uub as first mate you tend to run into trouble." Pan and Uub both sneeze and rub their noses. Goku chuckled under his breath and Trunks rolled his eyes. Pan rubbed her nose.**

"**Someone's talking about us behind our backs. Either that or this sea air is finally getting to us." Trunks shushed her.**

"**Quiet do you want the whole navy to hear you?"**

"**What is the big bad captain afraid?"**

"**I am not I'm just cautious!"**

"**Will both of you be quiet we're on a mission! We have to get the interceptor to make way and then split the crew in half so," Uub stopped his sentence short as rather large and loud footsteps bulked across the dock.**

"**Lord Frieza has made the command. Our objective is to lure out the rest of the pirate scum using the "Dutchman." Both Trunks and Goku look at each other their eyes wide. Pan mouths to Trunks "the Dutchman?" Pan's question was answered as a loud roar was heard in the distance and a ship rose from beneath the sea like a ghost. All four pirates gawked at the sigh. At the bow stood a man who was as green as seaweed his skin thick and licked with scales and flippers. Trunks gulped and looked at his hand as it began to circle black.**

"**Piccolo, the sea devil."**

_**Don't you just hate short chapter? Ugh so do I. I'll try to be better! Until then you got two new characters introduced, and more to come as the story progresses. Review please! **_


	23. ALERT! sorry

Author Announcement

Hello all my fannies who have missed me!

I would like to make a few statements today! First I want to formally apologize for taking so long to update all my stories. I have been very, very busy with my recent move to job corps, Reno! They don't let new students use the computer so I've been held back otherwise I would have updated you immediately. Now on to more important business that I hope you're all excited about.

The updating on Pirates is going very well I have pretty much written out the rest of the chapters and just have to type them up correct hem and send them out to you! (this goes for Feel the Beat, Shape of the Heart and Sleeping Beauty as well) YAY! If anyone has any requests or concerns on that or any other story please let me know!

My Yaoi fic Why Can't I, I have decided to make it longer than a one shot because of several requests. In fact it was a fan who requested a certain storyline for a Veggie/Goku that inspired me (give yourself a cookie Kei ). I will have that updated and out for reviews ASAP

Next I would like to mention I have been refreshing my earlier stories such as While you were sleeping. A special not is my Mirai Trunks fics When futures collide and when love is lost return to the past. Those didn't get as good of reviews I had hoped but as I read them and looked at my reviews I realized how sucky they were so I'm updating them to your liking I hope.

Alright that about does it for right now. Again im sorry for the wait and i promise to update as soon as i can. I love you all BYE BYE!


	24. By Blood Undone

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Hellos! **

**I do not own DBZ, DBGT, and Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my original character Ryanna!**

**Okay it's been awhile since I've updated and I know a lot of my readers are pissed with me. So here it is the long awaited continuation of Pirates life for me. I also wanna clear up a few things before I begin. I made a lot a lot a lot of mistakes writing this. The first confusion is Goten's father Goku. In the beginning it had seemed that Goku had been around until the commodore thing. I want to clear that up by saying that Goku had already been traveling around the sea when he received word he would become commodore. However, because of his position as a pirate and his promise to help Vegeta he refused and chose to remain at sea. The second is the confusion of commandeering the interceptor. I later showed that it was the royal pride and I wanna kick myself for it. I will fix it later but it will remain that the royal pride was blown up and the interceptor be the one Pan will be receiving. This brings me to my final mistake, Pan-Chan! In the beginning she was a waitress. I will be changing it so to make her captain of the small pirate merchant ship, and saying Pan's last name was Son. I had thought about what to do about her heritage and instead of Pan Son I'm changing it to Pan-Chan so her last name and heritage will remain anonymous. I think that's about it. If you have any other questions or concerns please let me know. Now enough dilly dallying and ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Chapter 21: By blood undone**

**Trunks narrowed his eyes to the black circle on his hand. He grimaced remembering something about it being the mark of a pirate's death. "Damn it, why does he have to show up now?" He wrapped his handkerchief around his hand before any of his companions realized. Pan tensed and pulled Trunks down. Her quick gesture caught him by surprise as he fell back into the water as more soldier boots tanked across the dock bridge. Uub and Kakarott follow suit staying low and unseen. **

**"It's took risky Pan, we're going to have to head back to our ship."**

**"I don't know dry land is sounding a lot better to me." Trunks muttered under his breath eyeing the green captain standing on the bow of his ship like a great mast. His heart and body quivered and the evil stare of his eyes and he fought hard to keep himself from showing his fear to the others. **

**"No, Uub is right. I can get a ship from you another day. We have to head back." She yanks on Trunks and pulls him along." Goten once again had his eye in the telescope eyeing the newly arrived Dutchman. **

**"I've heard stories but I never thought they were true. The sea devil truly does exist." Marron narrowed her eyes from behind gotten and yanked the scope away earning a displeasing look from Goten. **

**"It looks like they decided against commandeering the ship." Goten fought slightly to get the scope back from Marron eyeing where he saw Pan, Uub, the captain and his father swimming back. He noticed a rather odd look on Trunks' face but ignored it having figured the man was strange enough as it was to never be surprised by his sudden change of attitudes.**

**Gohan anchored his neck seeing the all too common merchant ship. It had bordered Port Royal so many times but there it waits in open sea. The fact that the Dutchman sat but a few feet from his coast probably scared them all. He sighed wondering what he had gotten himself into. He looked back at Lord Frieza as a dingy waddled up to take them to the Dutchman.**

** Goten unknowingly made eye contact with his brother. He wondered if he young Commodore realized what was carried on the seemingly harmless ship. His thoughts were interrupted as Trunks flopped onto deck and made hurry for the cabins. "Hence to all braces we're getting the bloody hell out of here!"**

**Goten narrowed his eyes. "We're going after Ryanna now?"  
"Oh not quite I think it best be safer if we make a detailed stop first."**

**"Say that again! I don't think I heard you clearly Trunks did you just say we're NOT going after Ginyu and the Pearl?"**

**"Nay… okay aye we aren't but only temporarily." Trunks shuddered absentmindedly cradling his hand. "We must get to safe land." Pan soon flipped onto deck with Kakarott and Uub behind her.**

**"There has been a sudden change of plans. Trunks knows of our destination we have some questions that need to be answered." Goten looked furious.**

**"What about Ryanna?"**

**Speak of the Devil; Ryanna stood dead center in the cavern. The formation in which she stood upon was covered in items looted from the blood thirsty gang that seemed to be tied to her fate today. The crimson colored dress she wore clung to her body like a second skin thanks to the small trip in the thunderstorm that now raged outside. Ginyu ginned at the petrified look that was placed on the young lady's face. His eyes went to his crew and joined in the chant that rung and echoed in the cavern walls. "Blood, blood, blood."**

**Yamcha, Tien, and the rest of Trunks' crew grit their teeth as they helplessly watch the endeavor from their captive spots in the back. "There must be something we can do. We can't just wait around and watch."**

**"I agree Yamcha, seeing as she spared our lives in Port Royal it's only fair to return the favor." Tien whispered to his twitching friend. His three eyes dart around the area looking for a weapon of some sort. "Now the trick is, how?"**

**Ginyu's voice cut his concentration. "Every piece that has gone astray we've returned. Save for this," he pointed accusingly at the medallion hanging precariously over Ryanna's neck. "Begun by blood," he removes a dagger from his breast coat and gripped the coin in his hand, "by blood undone!"**

** Nappa looked at Raditz who nodded and nudged Tien. "I say let them lift the curse. When they're pure of blood again it'll be easier to kill them." Tien was about to protest when the sound of Ryanna make a gasp of pain brought his attention back to the ritual. He and the rest of the crew breathed out a sigh of relief as they watch the blood dripping from Ryanna's hand and not her neck. Ginyu seized her hand grasping it around the medallion pressing the blood onto the coin.**

**"That's it?" Ryanna asked looking at her hand as it is raised above the chest. Ginyu laughed evilly and whispered sickeningly in her ear.**

**"Waste not." He pried her hand apart the coin falling from her hand and into the pile. Everyone held their breath waiting and wondering if the Curse of Cortez had in fact been lifted off of the heavy shoulder of the pirate crew.**

**Woo that was short but relieving. Sorry I know it's cruel I haven't updated in so long and now I do a short chappie with a cliff hanger. I'm sorries! Please review and I promise to have the next chapter up a lot faster! THANK YOU!**


	25. A Touch of Destiny

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Hellos! **

**I do not own DBZ, DBGT, and Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my original character Ryanna!**

**Okay it's been awhile since I've updated and I know a lot of my readers are pissed with me. So here it is the long awaited continuation of Pirates life for me. I also wanna clear up a few things before I begin. I made a lot a lot a lot of mistakes writing this. The first confusion is Goten's father Goku. In the beginning it had seemed that Goku had been around until the commodore thing. I want to clear that up by saying that Goku had already been traveling around the sea when he received word he would become commodore. However, because of his position as a pirate and his promise to help Vegeta he refused and chose to remain at sea. The second is the confusion of commandeering the interceptor. I later showed that it was the royal pride and I wanna kick myself for it. I will fix it later but it will remain that the royal pride was blown up and the interceptor be the one Pan will be receiving. This brings me to my final mistake, Pan-Chan! In the beginning she was a waitress. I will be changing it so to make her captain of the small pirate merchant ship, and saying Pan's last name was Son. I had thought about what to do about her heritage and instead of Pan Son I'm changing it to Pan-Chan so her last name and heritage will remain anonymous. I think that's about it. If you have any other questions or concerns please let me know. Now enough dilly dallying and ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Chapter 22: A touch of Destiny**

**The swamp surroundings were filled to the brim with darkness and fog. The lifeboat creaked and both Goku and Goten looked around warily. "What is it Trunks fears about Piccolo?"**

**Kakarott looked to his son and whispered harshly as he explained it. "If you believe in such myths there is a creature in which swims and attacks under the command of the Sea Devil…" he looks around again seeing Pan and Uub had taken an interest in the subject while Trunks was too busy eyeing the water below them, "The Kraken."**

**Goten narrowed his eyes a bit in confusion. "I thought that was just a legend." Pan shrugged.**

**"They also said that Piccolo was a myth but we saw him with our own eyes. If he is real, then I have no doubts that Trunks fears the same thing about the Kraken." Her onyx eyes catch the jerking Trunks as he whimpered from movement in the water. They rolled back as she gave out a sigh. Pan continued on the story that Kakarott had started. "I've heard stories about the kraken as a kid. My father says after you make deals with the devil you must obey otherwise you're branded with the black spot and the kraken will hunt you down. The sailors all agree on several characteristics on the kraken. Its body is as large as a small island and its breath ranks of dead corpses from its numerous feeding pleasures."**

**"So if its' The Kraken he fears why are we coming to a swamp? Is there something here that will kill it or give us an idea of what to do about our situation? What is Trunks planning?" Kakarott gave a slight groan and cleared his throat.**

**"Err, well you see, Trunks' father had an old friend who he bartered with. She knows everything there is to know about old myths legends and such about the sea and its wonders. They say she's a mystic."**

**"Who are they?"**

**"It's just what Vegeta told me don't ask I'm not quite bright enough to understand his ramblings some days. Trunks, however, he thinks now it is better to have her on our side with help then to be without it."**

**"Okay, now who is her?"**

**"Don't worry, you'll see."**

**The small lumbered house was covered head to toe with moss and was lighted by what looked like wax candle lanterns. An eerie creak from the boat made everyone tense and aware of their surroundings. Soft music seemed to play from no where in particular and it felt as though there were eyes all around them. Trunks climbed on the deck and looked back to the life boats. "Beazley, mind the boats," he told one rower. Pan gave him a disapproving glare seeing as Beazley was part of HER crew not his. However Trunks ignored it walking up to the door fiddling with the beads hanging from his bandana. Goten, Pan, Uub, and Kakarott all followed him in anxiousness. Goten swallowed hard sensing something… inhuman about the place.**

**As they walked in the surroundings were indeed different and a bit unnerving. Surrounding them were trinkets, bottles and breweries of all kinds. Goten poked his nose onto a nearby shelf grimacing at the sight of a decapitated toad. Who is this woman? As if hearing his question a head popped up from the table and smiled laying their alluring blue green eyes to Trunks. "Trunks Vegeta Briefs, how long has it been?" Trunks gave her a polite smile walking up but hitting his head on a dangling string of garlic and toes. "I was wondering when you would find your handsome self to me onesies." Trunks nodded again and took her hand politely and stroked it.**

**"Yes I was but a boy when I last saw you Lady Harp. However I come here on grave circumstances and I'm hoping you could give me some long needed help." Lady Harp gave a wicked smile and Goten mused how she had such white teeth but her body was covered head to toe in dust and grime. Her long turquoise hair fell back in many braids and beads and her dress was tattered covered in stones, shells, and precious gems. He suddenly felt her eyes on him and he tensed. She took a step towards him pushing past Pan and lifted a hand tracing his bearded chin.**

**"You have an air about you, Goten Son."**

**"Y-You know me?" He gave a stutter of surprise and she giggled at him obviously amused by his shyness.**

**"You want to know me. Just as many others before you have," she turned as Trunks grabbed her arm.**

**"Yes well no need getting too friendly. Besides I thought I knew you."**

**"Yes but you hardly show up enough for me onesies to notice. Now you do know I require payment for my services."**

**"Ah yes, and I have come prepared." He pulled from Pan a bag and ruffled through it a bit revealing a long pure white dress. Goten gawked and glared.**

**"That's Ryanna's dress where the hell do you get off giving away that?"**

**"She left it in my quarters my dear boy." He smirked at Goten's face. Goten was fuming not only was the man in front of him bartering with HIS fiancé's possessions but where did he get off saying that HIS woman was in Trunks' quarters. Lady Harp admired the well made dress from London and smiled.**

**"The payment is approved. Now what is it you wish Lady Harp to help you with?" Goten grumbled before sitting across from her. Trunks joined him and fumbled with the wrapping on his hand.**

**"Tell us about Piccolo," Trunks started glancing into her sea green eyes. Those eyes saddened and softened and she glanced at his hand and leant back in her rickety chair.**

**"You wish to know about The Sea Devil? Whatever for me wonders?" She giggled at Trunks' face and then turned to Goten.**

**"Is it the heart of Piccolo you seek? If you are, the chest be gone and too late is your chances. You see the East India Trading Co. in which your father made deals with have already acquired it. They now control the Sea Devil and to all hell is the world of the Pirates."**

**"The East India Trading Co., I've head of them. My Grandfather and the Governor were always writing letters to them requesting supplies and more recruits for the army."**

**"Indeed, your brother, young Goten, is now under the command of a man named Lord Frieza, who now charges over not only the East India trading Co. but also all of Port Royal, now that the Governor and his daughter are gone." Goten choked out a small sob of guilt but cleared his throat batting it away.**

**"What do you mean gone?"**

**"Just as she said," Trunks interrupted. "While you were busy being kidnapped the Governor got himself killed leaving your petty fiancé orphaned." Goten's eyes widened as large as saucers. He looked down clenching a fist and growled.**

**"Why are we here trunks? We need to find Ryanna and Kick Ginyu's sorry loving arse!" **

**"No needn't worry about Miss Coutsa'n. Your crew and she have taken the liberty of handling themselves." All the crew looked at Lady Harp. She stood and disappeared into the back room fiddling with several trinkets. When she returned she came back with a large glass of dirt and a small clothed bag made of a similar material of that of her dress.**

**"Let me see your hand," she demanded to Trunks not looking up from her table as she set both items down and emptied the bag. Several random items fall out; many shells of different colors a few plain rocks and a few bones. Trunks looked bewildered. He glanced at his bandaged hand before handing his other to her. "Your other hand you blighter." She snagged his bandaged hand and unraveled it. Pan and Goku both step back as the bubbling black mark is revealed. **

**"You've had the black spot?!" Pan yelled and turned around to see Uub brush off his clothes and turn three times as if touched by a disease. Trunks rubbed the back of his head sheepishly before clearing his throat.**

**"Ah well yes about that." He oofed as the jar of dirt was shoved into him.**

**"Piccolo can only step onto land once every ten years. His time has already since past and since you canna be on land the whole time you will take a land with you."**

**"It's just a jar of dirt." Trunks spoke looking at it a little offensively. Lady Harp took it to insult.**

**"If yah dinna want me help I'll have it back."**

**"No," Trunks pouted cradling the jar. It was odd but he had an odd sense of security knowing he'll have a little compared to no protection against the Sea Devil and his kraken. Goten gave a heated sigh and sat down and Lady Harp did the same.**

**"If you wish to know more about Piccolo I suggest yah start asking me onesies some questions."**

**"Well for starters, how do I get rid of this black spot without staying aboard the Flying Dutchman as a dead prisoner?"**

**"Well you must kill Piccolo or persuade and barter with him."**

**"And how do we kill him? I imagined it wouldn't be so simple or we wouldn't be having this conversation."**

**"Him heart, long ago Davy Jones was a seaman, a great sailor, until, of course, and he ran afoul with one which vexes all men." Goku looked up a little might confused.**

**"The sea?"**

**"No"**

**"Gold and jewels," Beazley called from the doorway having been listening in. Both Pan and Trunks roll their eyes and speak simultaneously.**

**"A woman," as if disgusted they look at each other then away.**

**"Aye, a woman, he fell in love." Goten fiddled with the sleeves of his blouse.**

**"I always heard it was the sea he fell in love with." Again, as if insulted, Lady Harp leaned back glaring.**

**"Same damned story, different version but both are true." She said matter-o-factly. "You see it was a woman, a rash, beautiful woman as untamable as the sea. He never stop loving her but the pain it cause him was too much for him to bear. So," her eyes became hard. "Him cut out his heart and hide it away from the rest of the world. Now the chest was discovered by Freiza and his men and therefore he can bend piccolo to him will." Her voice softened her eyes glazing over as she pressed a firm hand to her lips. "To kill him, you must stab his heart," Her voice changed again and she looked down to the shells. "Me thinks the chest is now with Lord Freiza or aboard the flying Dutchman.**

**"Trunks," Pan interrupted. "As we were leaving Port Royal I did see a chest with the Commodore. He took it with him on the Flying Dutchman."**

**"Then I guess we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."**

**"The Compass you father bartered from me can it not lead yah to that?" Trunks took it out with a smirk and opened it. His eyes met with confusion as it was spinning endlessly. Lady harp sees this and smirks laughing.**

**"Ah, Trunks Vegeta does not know what him wants." Pan found it cute as Trunks pouted and put it away. Goten gave a heaving sigh and folded his hands over his mouth.**

**"How do we find it then?" He looked to Lady Harp as she cradled the random items from before.**

**"A Touch of Destiny."**

**I hope the length of this chapter makes up for me not having updated in awhile. I promise I'll be more fluent in creating chapters especially since I'm finally tying in all the loose ends. So off to find the Flying Dutchman is it? What about Ryanna and Ginyu? How did she escape? You'll find out soon so stay tuned and please Review!**


	26. Do you fear Death?

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Hellos! **

**I do not own DBZ, DBGT, and Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my original character Ryanna!**

**Okay it's been awhile since I've updated and I know a lot of my readers are pissed with me. So here it is the long awaited continuation of Pirates life for me. I also wanna clear up a few things before I begin. I made a lot a lot a lot of mistakes writing this. The first confusion is Goten's father Goku. In the beginning it had seemed that Goku had been around until the commodore thing. I want to clear that up by saying that Goku had already been traveling around the sea when he received word he would become commodore. However, because of his position as a pirate and his promise to help Vegeta he refused and chose to remain at sea. The second is the confusion of commandeering the interceptor. I later showed that it was the royal pride and I wanna kick myself for it. I will fix it later but it will remain that the royal pride was blown up and the interceptor be the one Pan will be receiving. This brings me to my final mistake, Pan-Chan! In the beginning she was a waitress. I will be changing it so to make her captain of the small pirate merchant ship, and saying Pan's last name was Son. I had thought about what to do about her heritage and instead of Pan Son I'm changing it to Pan-Chan so her last name and heritage will remain anonymous. I think that's about it. If you have any other questions or concerns please let me know. Now enough dilly dallying and ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Chapter 23: Do You Fear Death?**

**The storm raged on as the crew looked out upon the wreckage of ship beyond the rocks and reef. Goten turned to Trunks in disbelief. "That's the Flying Dutchman?"**

**"Aye," Trunks answered looking through his telescope for preference. "At least this is where Lady Harp said she'd be. Best go out and took a gander." Goten ran a hand through his drenched hair and looked down to the dingy as Pan and Uub lowered it into the water. "Not all of us have to go though. One person or even two can sneak aboard much easier than a dozen."**

**"I'll go, just so we can get this over with and find Ryanna." Goten Volunteered lowering himself into the dingy. Goku looked down and nodded his head.**

**"I'll go with him in case he needs back up."**

**"Good show boys, oh and if you happen to get into a spot of trouble just say Trunks Vegeta sent you to settle his debt." Trunks waved them off watching them ride over the storm towards the ship wreckage. Goten's shaggy black hair was now drenched from the rain and his eyes stained to focus on his surroundings. As they docked around the submerged bow of the ship his eyes widen at the sight of a trembling sailor pulling at the ropes of the sails.**

**"Sir, sailor, it's no use you've run aground. Come aboard," he held out his hand of the sailor to grab but the man just looked at him death and fear in his eyes.**

**"No, beneath us, monster, foul breath," he stumbled and staggered with his mumblings. Goku's face suddenly darkened as he heard creaking. He jumps as anothed sailor falls from the crows nest. A strange sucking noise emits from the mans face. Curious Goku turns him over and almost looses his lunch at the right of the mangled and reef infested face. **

**"Oiy!" The ship shook beneath their boots and the sailor pulling cried out and sped up his moving. Goku and Goten look on with slight fear as the flying Dutchman rose from the water. From the Four Star, Pan and trunks both held their breath cursing under it. The ship though terrifying in character and design was nothing compared to its crew. The mangled and rearranged faces of Piccolo's men gave a fright and they all but laughed and raised their swords at the living crew. This included Goten and Goku. "Any ideas son?"**

**"Not a one." **

**Gohan swallowed the lump in his throat as he stared at the chest in his new quarters. Sliding in and out of the sea like a fish The Dutchman was a nasty place to be. Though he had all authority over every crew member it didn't stop his dislike of the filthy vermins. He had only exchanged a few words with Piccolo and for some reason he had no fear of the beast. Despite having authority over him he expected to at least have a dislike of him. However the look that read over Piccolo's face had not been hate or rage, but a deep wallowing sadness which gave Gohan a sense of pity.**

**A knock on his door had him up on his feet. "Yes?"**

**"Commodore," a slow slimy voice rung out from one of the crew members. "The captain has run across a crashed ship, we're stopping to negotiate with the dying souls." **

**"Fine, as soon as he's done with ihs business here he betetr get back to searching for Ryanna."**

**"Yes, Commodore."**

**God, save his soul.**

**Goten sat uncomfortably between his father and the shaking sailor. Grasped in the sailor's hands was a silver cross and he muttered his prayers to it. All heads jerked up as heavy footsteps approached. Piccolo looked down at the crew with laughter in his eyes. "Tell me gentlemen, do you fear death? Do you fear the dark abyss and coldness against your fingertips as you travel away from this world?" He looked them over his eyes carefully studying Goten and Goku before moving on down the line. "I can give you an escape. Serve me and postpone the judgement. One hundred years before the mast, traveling at sea as your soul wishes it. Will Ye serve?" **

**"Don't listen to him," one of the men shouted praying once again to his silver cross. He let out a choked scream as he was tossed off board.**

**"Cruel blighter!" Goku stood up staring Piccolo down.**

**"Life is cruel, why should the afterlife be any different?" He looked him up and down and narrowed his eyes. "You and that boy are neither dead nor dying. What is your purpose here?"**

**"Trunks Vegeta," Goten spoke up from his seat. "He sent us to settle his debt." Laughter sprang from piccolo. The men soon joined in.**

**"Did he now?" His eyes travel up and into the distance where he spotted the Four Star.**

** Pan raised her telescope she shook as she found piccolo staring in their direction, and jumped as he appeared before them.**

**"Ah!" She backed up landing into the hard chest of one of the sailors. She struggled and Trunks let out a thousand curses as he was pulled up along side her in front of Piccolo.**

**"You have a debt to pay Trunks Vegeta."**

**"technically it was not my debt but my fathers."**

**"yet he died anyhow, and our deal was for one soul in exchange for captaining the Royal Pride in order to obtain the Black Pearl."**

**"Alright, one, my father made that deal not I, two the royal pride is gone, for three there are two souls already on your ship in order to satisfy your that debt."**

**"One soul does not equal another. I require a soul equal to that of Captain Vegeta. Yours will do nicely sinc you are his son."**

**"How many souls would equal mine?" Piccolo raised an eyebrow at the question and gave a laugh.**

**"100 souls, since I already have two that means only 98 left to go." Trunks tooks in a deep breath and he approached calmly.**

**"Have you not met Goten son? Heroic, noble, terrific singer, and must be worth at least two or three souls." At Piccolo's uninterested face he added with a smirk. "Did I happen to mention he's in love." Thrum! He got Piccolo's attention. Circling he continued. "A beauty girl too she is, strong and willful. They were engaged to be married and I know you of all people will be more than willing to help the poor lad from binding himself down in the painful art of matrimony." Piccolo snorted.**

**"100 souls, Three days, but I have to wonder Trunks." He turned to face the boy. "Can yo live with this? Summoning another soul, a friend, to a lifetime of solitude?" Trunks thought about it. Sure Goten was good company and all but he had made a promise to himself, and that was to win a certain fair lady's attention no matter what the cost.**

**"Yeah, I can live with it." Piccolo smirked and grabbed Trunks' hand sliming it over the black spot.**

**"Remember, three days." The crew disappeared. Pan looked at Trunks in disbelief.**

**"Are you mad? Sacrificing them to the Sea Devil?"**

**"They'll be fine I jus need to grab to extra souls."**

**"great," she trhe up her arms giving up. "and where do we find these souls? Tortuga?" Trunks smirked and wiped his hand on uub's shirt.**

**"Tortuga." **


	27. What you want most

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Hellos! **

**I do not own DBZ, DBGT, and Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my original character Ryanna!**

**Okay it's been awhile since I've updated and I know a lot of my readers are pissed with me. So here it is the long awaited continuation of Pirates life for me. I also wanna clear up a few things before I begin. I made a lot a lot a lot of mistakes writing this. The first confusion is Goten's father Goku. In the beginning it had seemed that Goku had been around until the commodore thing. I want to clear that up by saying that Goku had already been traveling around the sea when he received word he would become commodore. However, because of his position as a pirate and his promise to help Vegeta he refused and chose to remain at sea. The second is the confusion of commandeering the interceptor. I later showed that it was the royal pride and I wanna kick myself for it. I will fix it later but it will remain that the royal pride was blown up and the interceptor be the one Pan will be receiving. This brings me to my final mistake, Pan-Chan! In the beginning she was a waitress. I will be changing it so to make her captain of the small pirate merchant ship; and saying Pan's last name was Son. I had thought about what to do about her heritage and instead of Pan Son I'm changing it to Pan-Chan so her last name and heritage will remain anonymous. I think that's about it. If you have any other questions or concerns please let me know. Now enough dilly dallying and ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Chapter 24: What you want most?**

**Ryanna approached the all too familiar bar whence she met Goku Son. It hadn't changed at all except now thanks to her disguise, compliments of the bloody Captain Ginyu, no one looked at her indifferently. She actually resembled a male pirate and she was bound to keep it that way until she found Goten.**

**"I don't see them anywhere Ginyu. Are you sure they would come here?"**

**"Yes," Ginyu's raspy voice trembled with annoyance. He had been with the woman for days now and he was beginning to wish he had killed her when he had the chance. "If the boy takes after his father as I think he does he will come here to think and gain more recruits for a ship."**

**"You better hope so. Thanks to your curse being lifted I now hold the numbers I my hand, Captain." She smirked at him causing an inaudible growl in the back of Ginyu's throat. Ryanna was amused, and gave herself and trunks' crew a silent pat on the back. Once the curse lifted Yamcha and Tien sprung into action. They used the chains to choke their assailants and the dead bodies as cover as they fought. It all went from down hill for Captain Ginyu after that. Now, he had a total of six odd pirates who rested in the brig while he stood toe to toe with, god help him, a woman and he several tens of pirates.**

**Ryanna eyed the silver coin now ledged in Ginyu's grip. As they were negotiating he stopped listening to the faint whistling from his coin. "The song has been sung," he had mumbled. "We have more important matters to attend to, Milady."**

**That was the first time she had heard the tale of The Sea Devil, Piccolo. Back in Port Royal she had often heard of such a being, but the sailors had called him Davy Jones, or Old Hob, amongst a variety of other names. He was the caller of death at sea, and now he was being controlled by, to her surprise, Gohan and the infamous Lord Frieza. She wrinkled her nose at the name. Lord Frieza was in control of the East India Trading Company, a rather large organization which saw to all the trade and merchants on the seas. Her father had always said Frieza was a business typhoon who craved power. The more power he received, the more dangerous he was. Her goal and the goal of the men who followed her were certain now. They were to find Goten, Trunks, and Goku as soon as possible. And to prepare for battle.**

**Trunks glanced at his father's compass completely baffled. The arrow kept spinning, kept changing. He already knew that the compass didn't point north. In fact it pointed to the thing that you want most in the world. Was this stupid compass telling him what he hadn't and still didn't want to hear? _Trunks Vegeta doesn't know what he wants._**

**"Ah shut up!" He slammed the stupid thing down and took a gulp of rum. The compass spun and stopped. He eyes it curiously and followed its direction. Pan's curvaceous figure was coming towards him, a piece of parchment in her hand. How odd.**

**"I've only managed to collect five names. Unfortunately that won't be enough to satisfy your debt, Captain Trunks Vegeta."**

**"Well that's just gravy. I was hoping that son boy would have taken it for me."**

**"Don't you think that's a bit…Selfish?"**

**"I am a pirate, Panny."**

**"Don't call me that."**

**"Lovey?"**

**"No."**

**"Pan-Chan?"**

**"NO!"**

**"Hot lips?"**

**"What?"**

**"No, not good enough."**

**"Captain Trunks!" Trunks pulled himself away from his lovers tiff and glanced at what looked like a young sailor boy. He grinned and picked up his compass admiring it.**

**"Come to join my crew lad, welcome aboard."**

**"I've come here to find the man I love." Trunks' couldn't erase the sour expression curling on his features at the boy's words.**

**"Sorry lad but my first and only love is the sea." He closed and opened the compass hoping for a change.**

**"Meaning Goten Son, Captain Trunks." The compass did a 180 pointing directly at the boy whom, once he got a good look, he recognized immediately.**

**"Ryanna?" He couldn't believe his eyes. Goten would have been shocked. The young Lady pulled off the pirate look so well. He mused at the large white shirt hung loosely on her upper body covered with a long tan coat. The pants were loose as well but tightened at the belt where he sword laid, the leather cross blade he knew she favored. Glancing back up to her face he couldn't hold back a grin as she had dirtied her pale cheeks and tied her hair messily back and pulled off the look with a nice feathered hat. "As I said before Milady, those clothes do not suit you at all it should be a dress or nothing at all." He earned a good smack from Pan on that one. Pan immediately afterwards hugged Ryanna. She hadn't seen the woman since she dropped her off in Tortuga a good month ago.  "On the more important note how did you manage to escape Ginyu and his cursed crew?"**

**"What makes you think she escaped me?" Trunks tensed as he felt the all too familiar large hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Ginyu, and mused at how the hat he had once worn was removed. He knew that the hat Ryanna wore looked familiar.**

**"You mean to tell me you let the wench over power you?"**

**"Who are you calling a wench?" Trunks tensed more at the feel of Ryanna's sword pressed against his back. "For your information Trunks I now have control of The Black Pearl. Trunks' eyes widen.**

**"No way, you mean to tell me what my father couldn't do for years you managed to do in days?"**

**"Hours actually, Once the curse was lifted we took it to our advantage. More than half of his crew is dead and yours are waiting at the dock for us." Pan had to laugh at the look on Trunks' face. Vegeta was probably rolling around in the locker at the news that a woman did what he could not. Ginyu muttered something incoherently and caused the smirk on Ryanna's face to grow.**

**"Now is not the time for you to gloat milady,"Ginyu eyed Ryanna who nodded.**

**"Right, Trunks where's Goten?" Her eyes found the captain. The diamond orbs held a slight guilt as they looked up. The compass spun and stopped at her, spun and stopped at her. It was a repeated motion that had his heart leaping into his throat. Crap.**

**"Not here, unfortunately."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Due to series of very unfortunate events Goten and Goku have been taken aboard the Flying Dutchman and forced as crew." Ryanna's eyes swelled with fury and sadness. The blade pressed against his chest then pulled back as she sheathed it.**

**"Then we rescue him."**

**"Are you mad?" Trunks jogged to her side as she left the bar.**

**"Piccolo is the most notorious man on the seas he will kill you without a second thought."**

**"I'd like to see him try. Seems a great deal of people have tried it might as well give him a shot." She pulled her arm away furiously as Trunks gripped it in an attempt to slow her stride. She dodged a few flying bottle and glasses and brushed away the smoke from a bonfire.**

**"Do you even know where to find him?"**

**"No but once I do I know how to kill him." Trunks paused at that. A slow steady smirk found his face as the wheels in his mind turned. He could settle his debt and give Ryanna what she wanted. Goten and Goku were probably dead by now anyway leaving Ryanna all to himself.**

**"If you insist on being so certain on finding him then why not use this?" he held out his compass. Ryanna looked at it bemused.**

**"What do I need a compass for?"**

**"This is no ordinary compass. It points to the thing you want most in this world. What you want," he opened it and placed it in her hands. "Is to find the heart of piccolo."**

**"I want to save Goten."**

**"By finding the heart of Piccolo." He opened and backed away. Ryanna watched as the compass spun and stopped. His eyes caught Yamcha and Tien who smiled in his direction.  **

**"Yamcha, Tien, we have our heading!"**

**Woosh****! Sorry if any of these chapters seem rushed but I've been real anxious to get the story more in motion. So they're on their way to find Piccolo, Goten and Goku. What sort of trouble have they gotten into now? Stay tuned and don't forget to review!**


	28. Aboard the Flying Dutchman!

**A Pirate's Life for Me!**

**Hellos! **

**I do not own DBZ, DBGT, and Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my original character Ryanna!**

**Okay it's been awhile since I've updated and I know a lot of my readers are pissed with me. I have a good reason I haven't been updating! I've been looking for work that actually pays. I can't live on fan fiction alone sadly *sniffles* Anyway just for you I've been watching the Pirate Movies to figure out how to continue on and keep you guys enthralled so At last here is the next long awaited chapter of Pirates life for Me!**

**Chapter 26: Aboard the Flying Dutchman**

Goten couldn't believe how stupid he felt at that very moment. Once again he let a damn pirate trick him into a hopeless scenario. Now here he was stick on a ship witha bunch of creepy sea creature men trying to secure the cannons down. Rain poured down heavily soaking his face and causing his hair to stick and stream into his eyes. He could barely see a thing when he heard his name being shouted.

"Secure the mast rope Mr. Son!" Glancing up at the sharp tooth man he gave a nod and ran up the nets to the main mast. The rope holding the cannon in the air was loosening and with slippery fingers he tried to tie the knot more securely. Goku was soon behind him trying to help.

"Don't I've got it!"

"It's too heavy for only one man let me,"

"NO!" Pushing Goku back he lost grip and the cannon came down hard crushing a few men underneath it.

Picollo was no man of mercy as he glared down at Goten as he was being secure against the mast. "failure is not acceptable Mr. Son. You will soon learn that."

"It wasn't his fault!" Goku stood in front of Goten. "I got in the way making Goten loose his grip."

"Is that so? well then you can not only take your own whippings but th boys as well. Secure him!" Goten was pulled out of the way and he could only stare in horror as he watched Goku get pushed onto the mast his shirt ripping off. Goku letou a string of monstorous cries as the whip cracked against his back.

"Father..."

/////////////

"Goten..." Ryanna sighed for the millionth time clutching the compass to her chest. It had been two days since they left Tortuga and the compass just seemed to be going in different directions every day. Now she feared there wouldn't be any hope of finding the Flying Dutchman or Goten.

"My intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled." Trunks plopped down next to Ryanna with a heavy smirk and his breath rank of rum. Ryanna grimaced and hid a pout and her tears.

"I was hoping to be married by now." Trunks tensed and gave her a curious look stroking his bottle of rum. "I'm so ready to be married." Trunks gave a heavy sigh and offered her the bottle of rum in his hands. She took it begrudingly and downed a heaft swift.

"You know," Trunks started wrapping an arm around her. God was he a smoothie, he thought. "As captain of a ship I can perform a marriage," he encuinated the word marriage gripping her shoulder pulling her close. "Right on this deck," his lips go for the dive. "Right now." His lisp met the bottle of rum as Ryanna ducked and thrusted it in place.

"No thanks." Trunks licked his lips loking at the bottle then took a swift before following her to the edge of the deck.

"Why not, we're very much alike you and I, I and you, us," he smirked.

"All accept morals of honor and decency and..." she tried to come up with a more insulting quarrel. "Personal Hygiene." Frowning Trunks took a whiff under his arms and wiped away a tear.

"Never the less Milady, you will come over to my side."

"YOu seem very certain of yoruself. What makes you think I would do such a thing?"

"One word love," he whispered against her ear causing her to shiver not with disgust but a sudden shock of pleasure. "Curiosity." He brushed his fingers against her arm. "You want to know what it's like to act on selfish impulse. One day, you won't be able to resist."

"Then you and I are alike. One day there will a moment in your life when you will get the chance to have a moral sense and do the right thing." Trunks laughed and tooks a few dizzy steps around deck and a few crew members.

"I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by."

"Oh no, you will one day get to something courageous. And when that moment comes you will realize something."

"And what is that love?" Trunks asked pure curiosity in his eyes.

"That you're a good man." She smiled and hugged his arm. "I have faith in you." She looks up into his eyes her emerald orbs sparkling. she admired as his does the same shining with a passion like the sea. "You want to know why?" He nodded. "Curiosity. You're going to want it." She slid her arms about him and leaned back so she was against the railing of the ship. "You want the chance to be admired and the rewards that come with it."

Trunks' eyes sparked at the word "reward." He turned into her fully leaning in so his lips brushed close to his. "I do want to know what it's like."

"But seeing as you're a good man I know you would never do anything that will patronize my honor." Trunks smirked then stopped. His hand began to pulse and he glanced down at the black spot. Ryanna smiled at him. "I'm proud of you Trunks."

"THE FLYING DUTCHMAN APPROACHES! EAST OFF THE STARBOARD BOW!" Ryanna brushed pass Trunks to gaze at the upcoming ship. Trunks whimpered and wrapped his hand again.

"I want my jar of dirt."

///////////

Goku slumped down onto the resting spot of the crew cabin. "Those leather strings don't look tough but they sure pack a sting." He laughed glancing up at his son who looked down Guiltily.

"Why did you do that? I'm the one who dropped the cannon not you." It made no sense to Goten. He had been slefish and angry and he took it out on his old man and as if nothing had happened Goku took the blame and took the beating.

"You are my son, Goten." Letting out a small whimper he looked up at Goku who simply smiled. " A long time ago i made a promise to your mother. That if ever my boys were o join my in the name of piracy i would protect them. I've never lied or broken a promise once my son. I don't plan to start anytime soon."

This just bemused Goten even more. He smiled none the less. His father was one of a kind. He wasn't like other pirates. He did not crave gold, he did not lie and cheat to get his way, he was not blood thirsty nor was he devious. His father, like his mother had always said, was a good man.

"All hands on deck! Ship approaching man the cannons!" Goku jumped up slipping the rest of his ripped shirt off.

"Well back to hell."

"Yeah, I feel sorry for the ship that followed us."

**_Well there you have it the next chapter completed. Father and son are bonding, but what about Gohan? Wasn't he on the ship? and what will happen once Goku and Goten find out that Ryanna and Trunks are the ones following them. Stay tuned and don't forget to review! YAY!_**


	29. The Kraken Crisis

A Pirates Life for Me!

Hellos!

I do not own DBZ, DBGT, and Pirates of the Caribbean. I only own my original character Ryanna!

(Sorry about the Goku/Kakarott confusion but just remember its the same person K!)

Okay its been awhile since Ive updated and I know a lot of my readers are pissed with me. I have a good reason I haven't been updating! I've been looking for work that actually pays. I can't live on fan fiction alone sadly *sniffles* Anyway just for you I've been watching the Pirate Movies to figure out how to continue on and keep you guys enthralled so At last here is the next long awaited chapter of Pirates life for Me!

Chapter 27: The Kraken Crisis

Trunks clung to the jar in his arms giving orders to Yamcha who sat himself behind the helm. Keep it steady. We want to pull alongside it not ram its backend. Pan soon joined his side eyeing the ship with stern eyes.

The wind rustled the sails of the Black Pearl and the Dutchman got closer and closer. Dangerously close, Trunks thought. The mark on his palm almost burning into him like a scar. For once he wished he was with Ginyu whom was volunteered to look after the Four Star while the Black Pearl sailed into enemy territory. Pan patted his shoulder reassuringly and then jumped from the stairs barking orders at the gunners.

Remember we dont want to take them down just stall them while we find Goten and Kakarott. Once theyre aboard I want all arms to prepare to flee. Got it? Boy did Trunks love the way she ordered his men around. Showing strength in all her moves. If it wasnt for the fact he was scared of her no he wouldnt continue the thought.

Ryanna was also yelling at the men. She had a good grip on a cannon rope helping them secure it into place. The almost kiss rang on his mind and made his lips burn and vibrate. He badly wanted to feel that kiss, that little taste of heroism. He bet she would taste any better than any of the other wenches that had occupied his time.

Ooh well now he felt better, He had almost forgotten they were heading to his doom! Damn it why did he have to inherit his fathers curse? What did he ever do that was so wrong?

Captain theyve noticed us! Whats the plan? Yamcha kept it steady as she goes his brow sweating from fear.

Plan? What Plan? We fight, giving Goten and Kakarott considerable amount of time to get on our bloody ship and then flee like cowards. Trunks rubbed his jar for dear life. Hopefully those idiots find a way to get the heart so we have some sort of leverage.

Pan walked over to him gripping the hilt of her sword. We ready for the battle of our lives captain?

I dont think Ill ever be ready, but yeah, go ahead and man the cannons. Pan grinned and screamed out to the men. Alright you bilge rats I want all cannons aimed for the kill! We take no mercy from the Sea Demon, our main objective is to give time to Goten and Kakarott to retrieve the heart and come aboard but that doesnt mean we cant make a statement and drag him to the depths of his own locker!

Ryanna had to admit Pan had the courage of a God. She wielded her men with an iron fist and showed no signs of fear on her face despite who their enemy was. The two women shared a glance of appreciation. Pans face lit up with excitement of the on coming battle. She smiled and gave Ryanna a thumbs up, Ryanna returned the gesture. Were going to hell arent we?

I hope so, Heaven sounds too clean to me.

Ryanna laughed and returned to her eyes to the Dutchman, hoping and praying that Goten managed to survive there.

Goten found himself cursing fate as he saw the familiar sails of Trunks Black Pearl. Exchanging a glance of sympathy with his father he slugged his way through the duties assigned to him and tried to think of a plan. His eyes found Piccolo standing by the helm laughing.

It seems our illustrious Captain Trunks Vegeta has had enough of running. Hes doomed himself and his crew to an afterlife of misery! HAHAHA!

Piccolo! I thought we already had an agreement with Trunks I thought he was given time to pay his debt!

Do you honestly think that Captain Trunks Vegeta would be smart enough to find 100 souls in three days? Ha!

This was bad, Goten thought looking at the bow of the deck. Sure they were pirates but they were decent men all in all, just adventure seekers. Of all pirates why did they have to mingle with death?

Goten?

The voice caught him off guard. Goten whirled around staring at the shocked face of his brother

Gohan? Is that you?

Gohan laughed and pat his shoulder before hugging him briefly. You are alive. Ryanna was right Im so glad. He looked back seeing Goku. Father.

Goku laughed, well now this is a surprise. We havent seen you at all since we got here, we thought maybe youd been killed or something.

Gohan chuckled slightly walking to pat his old man on the shoulder. It is good to see you again, even under the circumstances. I hope life was treating you a lot better than it is right now. How did you get mixed up in this?

Well Its a long story and we dont really have the time to talk about it. He looked over Gohans shoulder at Piccolo who was, thankfully, too busy watching Black Pear sail across to the starboard side of the Dutchman.

Agreed, but I dont think this will last very long. Unfortunately for your pirate friends Piccolo is very thorough in his work. Even if they managed to escape from the battle hed send the Kraken to finish the job. Gohan shuddered. Trust me when I say its not something any of those pirates could live through. The beast hits along the bottom of the ship taking hold of it, then slinks its tentacles around killing anyone in his way as he slowly pulls down the mast and cracks the ship in half and devours whatevers left at the bottom of the sea.

What are they even doing here? I thought theyd gone to Isle de Muerta to lift the curse. Theyre heading in the wrong direction.

Maybe theyd already finished their business, Gohan suggested, but then questioned. Why gamble with death?

Ryanna, what about Ryanna. Goten panicked running to the side of the ship.

Goten! Ryanna smiled brightly rushing to her own side. I see Goten! Hes alive!

Well Ill be damned. Trunks murmured and he found his eyes locking on Kakarott. They both made it. Good, now we can rescue them then be on our way. Steady as she goes men, allow me to deal with the devil. Trotting up Trunks tapped his jar of dirt and stood at the front boasting out his chest hamming up his manliness. Alright Piccolo, I wasnt able to get the hundred souls but I wont be joining your crew anytime soon. So turn over my friends and lets duke it out until one of us gives.

Oh brother, what the hell is he saying? Ryanna though turning a weary glance to Trunks before turning her eyes back to Goten. The two lovers shared compassion and fear in the glance.

We have to do something, dad. I wont lose her again. Goten felt Gohans hand on his shoulder.

Let me try and handle this. Clearing his throat Gohan shifted. Piccolo I believe we have a schedule to keep, I dont want you lolly gagging after these useless pirates.

I dont care what you care Commodore, Piccolo strutted to Gohan towering over him but Gohan remained tall and firm. This deal was made before your authority and it must be settled!

Commodore? Ryanna whispered and squinted her eyes. She jumped on the railing of the ship for a better look and her eyes widen. Gohan.

Do you forget I hold your life in my hands at the moment! He held up a key, which Goten could only assume was the key to Piccolos heart. Eying his father Goten motioned with his eyes towards the cabin rooms and Goku nodded slowly backing out of sight.

Trunks blinked in confusion, He thought he had this all figured out but apparently a fight had already broken out on the Dutchman between the Captain and Commodore. Pan walked up whispering. What now? They dont seem to be firing at us. Should we try and sneak aboard while theyre engaged or just wait?

Lets wait for now, If goten and Kakarott are smart theyll run while the enemys back is turned.

Ryanna gripped her hands tightly keeping her eyes on Goten as he assessed the situation. He kept turning her head as if looking for something. What is he waiting for? This is the perfect opportunity for them to jump ship but hes just standing there.

Piccolo was not going to budge! He didnt care if the mortal had his heart anymore he would not let Trunks Vegeta slip through his fingers the way his maniacal father did. Their debt will be paid this day! He went to speak but his throat caught with words as the familiar sound of his heartbeat rang painfully in his ears. What is gong on?! He jerked his head to the side and catches Goku making a dash out of the cabin area to the side of the ship. No! Stop him!

Goten catch! Goku tossed the chest his way Goten catching it and then dashing to the side making a running leap for the Black Pearl. Goku geos to follow him but is taken down by the crew members.

Goten! Ryanna jumped from her spot on the rail and practically pounced on top of Goten as he went to pick himself up. Goten was in heaven, despite being sore from his fall his engulfed Ryanna in a hug and crushed his lips to hers.

Trunks immediately gave orders for a retreat. Pan shouted orders the mast flapping madly as they fully opened pushing the ship away from the Dutchman.

Wait, Goten gasped for air as he stumbled to his feet. What about my father! We have the chest! We can persuade Piccolo now go back!

No way! Im getting as far from that devil as possible, if I have his heart its a safe bet he wont come near me. Trunks grabbed the chest liking how it popped open without the use of Gohans key. The still beating heart was gruesome to the eye but to Trunks Vegeta it was a sign that his freedom had been restored. Goten growled.

Hell kill him! Hes your friend dont you care at all?

That Commodore lad is with him, Im sure hell be just fine without us. Trunks chucked the heart into his large jar of dirt shaking it up so it buried deep inside. Ha! Take that Sea devil! Rushing up to the back of the ship Trunk shook it in the air to taunt Piccolo. So much for my soul aye you slimy git! Look what Ive got! Ive got a jar of dirt, Ive got a jar of dirt, and guess whats inside it!

The ship shook suddenly, the shudder shaking Trunks already off balance making him drop the jar into the ocean. Ah! No! No, no, no!

Ryanna had grabbed onto the railing to steady herself. Nice going butterfingers what did we hit a reef?

Gotens face scrunched in confusion than his eyes widened. No, its not a reef! Ryanna! Goten pulled Ryanna away from the edge. Get away from the edge. Its the Kraken!

**__**

I finally got the chance to sit down and write the next chapter. Ill try and be more recent with the updates so please dont hesitate to leave a review and tell me how you think the story is so far. If you have any questions or concerns also dont hesitate to ask. Until then my loyal readers!


	30. CAUTION

This story is in danger of being deleted! If you would rather have it revised instead of permanently removed from this site please alert the author within one month!

**DELETE DATE JUNE 2ND, 2013**


End file.
